Voice
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Naruto enters a new school for 'Gifted' Youth, who excel in Academics, Athletics or the Arts. Multiple pairings, no plot, updates randomly
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story will contain sexual relations between two males, yes another one, but you'll get over it. If you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any related characters or themes, this story is purely fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** This story is AU so no ninjas, sorry, but I'll write another later where they're ninjas. Naruto is 15 in this story and a first year, all the other characters are second through fourth years meaning they age between 16- 19 just about. Most of the characters are going to have major or minor Oc, but for the story I had to. ^_^ Hope you enjoy reading.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto sat, trying to pay attention to class. It had been a whole week sense he'd started going to Leaf Academy for Gifted Youth, the all boys school which was for students who excelled in either academics, sports, or the arts.

Naruto wasn't bad in academics, he maintained a B average, even if he acted like a goof more times then not. He was athletic, a runner and a swimmer were the two he preferred, but it wasn't why he'd been asked to come to the school. The letter had told him that a teacher had saw him preforming in a park once, and that coming here on a full scholarship would allow him to get all the music training he wanted, Naruto couldn't refuse, really; he was flat broke, and had been kicked out of his apartment, so he came by train here.

Naruto had tried to act normal, he stood at the front of Iruka's class with his biggest grin with the group of first, second and third year students and introduced himself, but only got glares, and bored stares.

Now, he was sitting trying to listen to Iruka's lesson on Mozart but, he was being stared at, by second year raven haired student named Sasuke, who didn't seem to want to stop burning holes into the back of the blond's light slender neck. Naruto tried to not squirm in his his seat, to not fidget with his orange pen, but it was impossible. He leaned forward and tugged on his blond hair slowly and glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke who was sitting two rows behind him. The second year straightened in his seat, his arms folded as he leaned back, and a wicked smirk formed on his lips. Naruto blushed and looked away.

He shot his hand up and Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What is Naruto?"

"Can I go to the restroom, I'm not feeling to well," Naruto said.

"Alright," Iruka said and Naruto rushed out of the classroom and down to the bathroom. He panted gripping the sides of the sink, and let his head hang. After catching his breath Naruto turned on the water and cupped it in his hands and splashed it on his face, and sighed.

Naruto's peace was sort lived though, a group of fourth years walked into the bathroom and Naruto stiffened lifting his eyes to watch them in the mirror. He knew who they were, they were the most popular students in the whole student body. The first was Sai, the vice president of student council and track captain. Then it was Neji, the captain of the soccer team, and a football player. Kankuro came next, he was also a football player, and just in general a big guy, who Naruto knew could easily throw the slender blond into a locker. The last one was Itachi, the president of student council, the quarterback and captain of the football team, Sasuke's older brother.

"Hey blonde," Kankuro leaned over Naruto, putting his larger rough hands over Naruto's. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Naruto said. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down into the sink.

"I thought that this was an all boys school," Kankuro joked and Sai smirked. "I think someone made a mistake, maybe I should check,"

"Knock it off Kankuro," Neji said leaning against the wall next to the sink, and Naruto looked up at him. "Kid's jail bait,"

"Not if no one says anything," Kankuro said running a hand up Naruto's arm. "Come on, he's so cute,"

"That's enough," Itachi said and Kankuro lifted his hands and Naruto pulled away from the sink, inching towards the exit. "Get back to class squirt," Itachi said and Naruto rushed out of the bathroom, more flustered then when he had gone into it, and walked down the hall, tugging on the end of his uniform jacket staring down at the floor, so lost in his own mind, he didn't notice the other student in the hall until he hit the chest, and fell back with a soft thud.

"Ow," Naruto muttered rubbing his hip.

"Watch where you're going wimp,"

Naruto looked up at the second year glaring down at him, with sea foam green eyes surrounded by thick eyeliner, and the messy red hair that hung in the teen's eyes.

"S-sorry," Naruto muttered.

The second year rolled his eyes and walked around Naruto who forced himself to get up, and go back into Iruka's class and slump into his seat, covering his head with his arms, and resting his head against the desk. Naruto closed his eyes tightly thankful it was the last period before lunch, which was the last period of Naruto's day, and that he would be able to hide in his room for the weekend.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto sat in his dorm, thankful that he had a single dorm, so no room mate to bug him, or molest him like at his old school... Naruto shook his head to get the image from his head and looked down at his old tattered notebook, at the song that he hadn't finished writing yet and ran his fingers though his hair. He leaned back on the bed and groaned, his stomach was growling, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave his room....

Naruto got up slowly and pulled on a orange hoodie with black sleeves, pocket and hood and slipped his feet into his black vans with orange laces and walked from his dorm. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and pulled out his Mp3 and put the headphones in his ears and turned the volume way up, and pushed play. Naruto exhaled slowly running his fingers through his blond hair as he entered the cafeteria, of course it'd be full, it was one, lunch time.

Naruto went into the line and grabbed a green tray and walked through the line, making sure that the food he grabbed would be easy to put in his hoodie pocket, and taken back to his dorm, then paid. He stopped at an empty table long enough to set his tray down, and begin putting his food in his pockets, until someone grabbed his shoulder, and he jumped.

He felt his headphones being pulled away from his ears and he looked over his shoulder. "W-what are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to have a conversation," Sasuke said bluntly.

"W-what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"How did you end up here?" Sasuke asked. "You're a nobody, how did you get into this school?"

"T-that's none of your business," Naruto said.

"You're not like the rest of us," Sasuke said.

"You don't know anything about me," Naruto said pushing Sasuke away. "Stay away from me,"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hoodie and pulled him close. "I can beat you to a pulp and no one would care," Sasuke said and Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Why? Because your big brother takes care of you?" Naruto asked and pushed Sasuke away and rushed from the cafeteria. Sasuke raised an eyebrow watching Naruto run, and crossed his arms slowly.

Naruto didn't stop until he was back in his dorm, and the door was slammed and locked behind him. He rubbed his nose and grimaced. '_I guess this school really isn't gonna be any different from the others... Is it?'_ Naruto thought tossing the food he had gotten on to the bed and pulled off his hoodie. He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, he'd lost his appetite and felt suddenly very tired so he slept.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On Monday Naruto rushed to his first period class, trying to fix his jacket and not run into anyone, it was the last thing he wanted to get into a fight, or just have a student shove him in a locker. Naruto silently cursed his slender small frame and rushed into the classroom.

"You're late Naruto,"

"I'm sorry Kakashi," Naruto said putting his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath. "It won't happen again,"

"Alright, get to your seat," Kakashi said turning back to the board. "As I was saying...."

Naruto walked to his seat and ruffled through his bag and pulled out his book.

"Kakashi is always nice to the new kid,"

Naruto looked up at the second year that sat next to him, his name was Kiba, and he was probably the only one who hadn't glared at Naruto.

"Most of all first years," Kiba said with a grin. "Plus you're cute so that helps,"

Naruto blushed and tugged on his blond hair. "Thanks I guess," He said and Kiba leaned over and Naruto blushed more.

"How come you're always hiding in your dorm?" Kiba asked eyeing Naruto. "Afraid of people?"

"Just the people who glare at me," Naruto said.

"Stick with me then, I'll keep people from beatin on ya," Kiba said ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Thanks," Naruto said smiling widely. '_Finally, a friend'_

Kiba walked Naruto to his next period class, which although it made Naruto feel kinda girly, he liked the company.

"I'll pick ya up for third period, so wait for me," Kiba said as they stopped outside the gym, where Gai taught. Naruto leaned back against the wall and Kiba stood in front of him.

"Yea sure," Naruto said blushing.

Kiba grinned. "Alright, you'd better go get dressed, see ya in an hour," Kiba ruffled Naruto's hair again, and walked off. Naruto walked into the locker room.

Naruto went into the locker room and dressed quickly so that others in the locker room didn't have time to mess with him. During class they played dodge ball which Naruto was thankful when he got outed early on. He sat on the bleachers until the bell rang to get dressed and he was the first one into the locker room, and the first out.

Kiba was waiting for him, like he said he would be. Kiba walked close to Naruto, who although again felt girlish, didn't say anything. "Where's your next class?" Kiba asked.

"I actually have a free period," Naruto said.

"Sweet me too," Kiba said grinning. "Wanna hang?"

"Sure," Naruto said. "Where do you usually hang out?"

"In the courtyard with some other second years," Kiba said. "Well and Shikamaru," He said glancing out. "Don't worry Shikamru's as harmless as I am," Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him to the courtyard.

There were a few guys sitting together under a tree. One Naruto recognized at once as Sasuke, and his body tensed.

"Hey guys!" Kiba said sitting down and pulling Naruto down next to him. "Meet Naruto," he said. "Naruto, this is Choji, that's Lee, Shino, Sasuke, and the lazy one laying down staring at the clouds is Shikamaru," Kiba said.

Naruto nodded to the others, glancing at Sasuke who looked back with an expression Naruto couldn't place.

The others gave a hello, except Shikamaru who apparently found the clouds much more interesting then the group of his friends.

"So Naruto, what's your 'gift'?" Lee asked and Naruto blushed.

"Yea, come on you never told me," Kiba said nudging Naruto with his elbow.

"M-music," Naruto said.

"Oh? You play an instrument?" Lee asked.

"And sing," Naruto said blushing.

"Care to sing us something?" Shino asked and Naruto's blush covered his entire face.

"I-I don't like singing in public," Naruto said.

"Lair," Shikamaru said sitting up, surprising the others. "I heard from Iruka that they found you preforming in a park,"

"W-well yea but it was just to try and pay my rent," Naruto said.

"Well sing for us now," Kiba said leaning closer. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes.

"Okay," Naruto said and Kiba grinned. "What should I sing?"

"We don't know what kinda music you sing, so you've gotta pick a song," Shikamaru said.

Naruto swallowed then inhaled slowly. He thought for a moment, and bit his bottom lip, and exhaled. Slowly he began to sing closing his eyes as the words moved sweetly from his lips, and filled the air. The group around him stared in surprise, and others close by turned to watch. It was the usual response, after all Naruto didn't really look like he'd have such a powerful voice with that much range, or that he could actually sing. But Naruto did, and was comfortable.

Sasuke shifted, Naruto's voice sent shivers down his spine, and made Sasuke's body warm in ways another male shouldn't be able to do, but Sasuke didn't want the feeling to stop.

Shikamaru smirked, watching Naruto sing, the expression of calm and happiness that was on Naruto's face was beautiful, and Shikamaru enjoyed it greatly. Shikamaru was completely comfortable with his sexuality, he knew the kind of boy he liked, and Naruto fit it to a T.

Kiba was grinning, glad that Naruto was so cute, and could sing. Kiba loved singers, all his past relationships had been with singers. If they had the right voice, it'd send shivers pleasantly down Kiba's spine.

When Naruto stopped singing and opened his eyes, Kiba and the others were staring at him. "W-what?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You've got an amazing voice!" Lee cried. "Absolutely amazing!"

"You've definitely got talent," Choji said leaning back against the tree.

"Thanks," Naruto said smiling.

"I've never heard anything like that before," Shikamaru said and Naruto looked at him. "It was good, I could hear the emotion, your voice is raw, but still perfect,"

Naruto blushed and looked down, pulling on his blond hair. Sasuke got up, and walked off, and Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said laying back down and sighed heavily.

"Come on, Naruto, the bell's about to ring," Kiba said standing slowly.

Naruto stood slowly and dusted off his pants, and followed Kiba after waving bye to the others. Naruto felt good, singing any music always made his spirit rise, like it had when his dad was alive and used to sing to him. He didn't even notice at first when Kiba wrapped his arm around his waist, but eventually he did.

"W-what are you doing K-Kiba?" Naruto asked pulling away as they stopped in the stairwell.

"I just thought that maybe.... you wouldn't mind," Kiba said quietly.

"W-we haven't really know each other that long, and I d-don't k-know if I even like you that way," Naruto looked down, messing with hair. "I-I'm sorry if I made you think that,"

"No, you didn't," Kiba said. "I was just hopeful,"

"I-I need more time before I'm ready to make a step like that," Naruto blushed. "I'm sorry Kiba!" Naruto ran off and Kiba tried to chase after, him but the small blond moved through the crowds fast and Kiba lost him.

Naruto didn't stop until he was safely in his class, but it was short lived peace once again. Sasuke was in the class, so was Gaara, and surprisingly Neji, who was just helping the teacher, Tsunade. Naruto took the only empty seat, between Sasuke and Gaara, and tried to make himself as small as possible as black eyes, and sea foam green eyes stared at him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**End of Chapter 1**

As of yet, there is no seme for Naruto, so I'm just gonna kinda let everyone hit on him, till I've found the right seme for this story. Right now though I'm really leaning towards either Shikamaru or Gaara, because even though I love SasuNaru, the couple is so over rated. So I really rather not have Sasuke as Naruto's seme, at least not for this story.

Anyways, Thanks for Reading, Review and Comment Please.

I'll have the next chapter started soon.

As for Naruto's voice, I really actually like The vocalist from Maroon 5, Adam Levine, because he has amazing range to his voice, and if you've ever heard an acoustic or a live song you can hear the emotion in his voice. But if you aren't a fan of Maroon 5 you can always think of another vocalist for Naruto, but I'll give you a hint on the instrument that Naruto plays, which just happens to be my favorite the cello, so you have to think of a voice that could match with a cello's sound. I know Naruto and a cello don't seem to go together but I like the combo. ^_^ Anyways again thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know how long this story will be, but I'll just write till it's finished.

ConstantSnow


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story contains sexual relations between males, and will also have strong somewhat offensive themes, so if you do not like, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any related characters and themes, more over this story is purely fan fiction and in no way reflects the views of the creator of Naruto.

**Author's Note:** I decided that I'd have several different couples in this story, They so far are: ShikamaruxNaruto, SasukexGaara, KankuroxKiba, ItachixSai. There will be later pairings added, and you will get smut between all the couples. Yay! Anyways please read and enjoy. Please don't be mad if I didn't form your favorite pair, I'm sorry.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was the start of Naruto's second week at Leaf Academy and things weren't looking up all that much. After Kiba had hit on him, Naruto had been avoiding the dog lover as much as possible, which also meant avoiding the guys Kiba hung around. Sasuke still stared at Naruto with a strange look in his black eyes. And Gaara the second year Naruto had run into, still made Naruto nervous.

The fourth years that Naruto had meet in the bathroom weren't much of a problem, except for Kankuro, only because Kankuro had a thing for younger students, small slender blonds to be exact, and Naruto was just that, so Kankuro often followed Naruto, and messed with him in the halls every chance he got, Naruto tried everything to get Kankuro to leave him alone, but so far everything he has tired ended in total failure.

Right now Naruto had his back pressed up against the lockers on the B wing of the school, and Kankuro was standing in front of him, hands on either side of Naruto's head.

"Come on kiddy, don't be shy," Kankuro chuckled leaning down so his face was barely inches from Naruto's. "Just one time, a little quickie in the bathroom, and I'll leave ya be,"

"N-no," Naruto said blushing.

Kankuro smiled and leaned down, running his lips over Naruto's jaw line. "Are you a virgin? Nervous?"

"That's none of your business," Naruto said quietly.

"Your reaction is so innocent, I guess so," Kankuro chuckled looking into Naruto's eyes lustfully.

"Haven't you learned to leave little kids alone yet Kankuro?" A voice said lazily and Naruto looked to his right.

"Shikamaru," Kankuro growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing really, I was just walking through the halls minding my own business, but here you were messing with a first year, I had to stop ya, even though it's more trouble then its worth," Shikamaru said crossing his arms. "So what do you say, you go mess with a second or third year?"

"Fuck off," Kankuro said turning back to Naruto who was trying to duck under his arm. "Now don't do that," Kankuro said wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist and lifting him off the floor. Naruto squirmed and tried to get free.

"Knock it off," Naruto said. "P-put me down," He said.

"I'm not gonna drop ya," Kankuro said.

Shikamaru walked over and grabbed Kankuro's arm, and pulled Naruto from his grip, setting Naruto on his feet. "He told you to stop," Shikamaru said seriously. "I suggest you leave him alone, or you'll have me to deal with this time Kankuro,"

Kankuro gritted his teeth and pulled away from Shikamaru. "I'll let it slide this time Nara, but interfere again, I'll put your face through a wall," Kankuro said and stormed down the hall. Shikamaru sighed and turned to Naruto.

"Come on, let's get you to class," Shikamaru said.

"A-actually, I don't have a class this period," Naruto said. "I was trying to g-go to the library,"

"To the library then," Shikamaru said smiling. "Come on, I don't bite, I'm to lazy for that," He said and Naruto smiled and laughed softly, following Shikamaru towards the library.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what's your favorite subject besides music?" Shikamaru asked, his head resting on his arms that were folded on the table in the library, he was watching Naruto working.

"Well...," Naruto looked up to think putting the end of his pen to his lips, which made Shikamaru smile slightly. "Probably English,"

"Really? I didn't take you for the reading type," Shikamaru said propping his head up on an his hand, his elbow up on the table.

"It sounds kinda dorky, I know, but I really do like to read," Naruto said. "I don't know why, but once I start a book I can't seem to put it down till I finish it,"

"I know what ya mean," Shikamaru said.

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Math and Science I guess," Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"How can you be so smart if you're always skipping?" Naruto asked.

"Natural talent," Shikamaru said and Naruto chuckled. "What?" Shikamaru asked grinning. "Some people are just born smart,"

"I guess so," Naruto said smiling. "You're pretty funny y'know Shika, it's a surprise,"

"Why thank you," Shikamaru said, his grin growing wider. "You ain't to bad yourself there Naru,"

Naruto blushed. "That's rather girly," He muttered.

"It fits," Shikamaru said. "You're pretty,"

Naruto face turned a brighter shade of red and he looked down at the books he'd been working with. "T-thanks I guess, although it's not usually normal to call another guy p-pretty," Naruto fidgeted with the bottom corner of a page on one of the books.

"Yea well, I'm not normal, and neither are you, it's a crime how pretty you are y'know," Shikamaru said. "It's all rather troublesome,"

"T-Tell me about it," Naruto muttered and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, and the grin vanished.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea," Naruto said smiling softly. "Don't worry about it,"

Naruto started working again, and Shikamaru rested his head on his arms again, but kept watching Naruto work, enjoying the look on Naruto's face as he thought. '_You really are going to rather troublesome Naruto.... Not just for me either'_ Shikamaru thought and chewed on his tongue as he thought.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

***Nine Days Later***

"Naruto, do you mind staying after class for a minute?" Iruka asked as the bell rang and Naruto looked up from his bag, then nodded stuffing his book into it. Iruka waited until the door closed and leaned against the front of his desk. "I heard some of the older students were giving you a hard time. Is everything alright?"

"Yea, it's fine, " Naruto said putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked as Naruto walked towards the door.

"Yea, someone already took care of it," Naruto said opening the door.

"One more thing Naruto," Iruka said and Naruto looked at him, still holding the door open a few inches, Shikamaru was leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Your foster father," Iruka said and Naruto let the door go and it slammed shut.

"W-what about him?" Naruto asked looking at Iruka in fear.

"He tried to get onto school grounds last night," Iruka said and Naruto swallowed.

"He found me already?" Naruto asked. "How?"

"We don't know Naruto, but I want you to know you are safe here," Iruka said. Naruto nodded looking down then walked quickly from the classroom, making Shikamaru have to chase after him.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked.

"N-nothing," Naruto said keeping his head down.

"Where are you going? Your next class is on the other side of the school," Shikamaru said.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going back to my dorm," Naruto said and Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's wrist, spinning the blond to face him.

"Look at me," Shikamaru said.

"N-no," Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said lifting Naruto's chin softly, and blue eyes looked up to look at him. "Why are you crying Naru?" Shikamaru asked wiping under Naruto's eyes carefully. "Tell me," Shikamaru said.

"I-I can't," Naruto said quietly.

Shikamaru frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Come on, I'll take you back to your dorm," Shikamaru wrapped his arm around Naruto's slender shoulders and lead Naruto down the halls, and back to his dorm.

Shikamaru took Naruto's dorm key, and unlocked the door, letting himself and Naruto into the room. Naruto tossed his bag onto the floor and numbly sat on the edge of his bed as Shikamaru looked around his room. Shikamaru spotted a large case in the corner and walked over to it. "Is this yours?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Y-yea," Naruto said. "It b-belonged to my dad, before he died," Naruto sniffed and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket.

Shikamaru opened the case, revealing a white cello with black strings. He'd never seen a cello made of white wood before.... well he had once, but the artist was dead now. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide and he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, what was your father's name?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto looked up at him.

"Minato Namikaze," Naruto said slowly.

"No wonder," Shikamaru said. "I take it you learned to play from him then,"

Naruto looked down and whispered. "That's the only thing I remember about my father is watching his hands while he played, that's really how I learned, just by watching and listening," Naruto wiped his face again. Shikamaru got up and walked over to Naruto, and sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Shikamaru said.

"It's fine, as long as you don't leave," Naruto said leaning his head against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Yea, I'll stay," Shikamaru said quietly.

They sat in silence for over an hour, Shikamaru looking down at Naruto who stared blankly at the floor.

Naruto stood slowly and walked over to his cello and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to hear?" Naruto asked lifting the cello carefully from the case then picking up the bow in slender tanned fingers.

"Sure," Shikamaru said smiling.

Naruto sat on the edge of the desk chair, and shifted the cell until it was right in his grip. He moved the bow over the strings, not touching them, then slowly he started playing. Shikamaru hadn't expected Naruto to be able to play that well, it surprised him, listening to sounds that vibrated off the walls. Naruto closed his eyes his tan fingers running down the strings beautifully, and Shikamaru watched as Naruto's lips moved barely singing words to the song that he played.

Naruto's body relaxed, and he forget what had gotten him so worried, he didn't care anymore, he was free, if only while his fingers moved over the strings on the neck of the cello, and he moved the bow with skill against the strings. The sound could be heard haunting in the halls, making students stop, and try to figure out where it was coming from. The sound carried amazingly far in the school, reaching some class rooms, and even outside.

When the last few notes died out, Naruto looked up, meeting Shikamaru's gaze with an intense one, Naruto's eyes seemed to go a few shades dark blue. Naruto's fingers trembled slightly as he pulled them away from the string and he inhaled slowly.

"That was amazing," Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled weakly and put the bow in his lap and rested his head against his arm that was still holding the cello's neck. Shikamaru got up and walked over to Naruto, kneeling in front of him slowly. "Thank you, Shika," Naruto said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Shikamaru said. "I'd listen to you play any time,"

"I'm not talking about that," Naruto said looking up at Shikamaru.

"Then what is it?" Shikamaru smiled softly.

"For being nice to me," Naruto said and Shikamaru chuckled.

"You don't have to thank me for being a friend Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"I've never actually had a friend before," Naruto admitted looking up at Shikamaru. "It's just been guys like Kankuro.... They don't actually like me,"

"Well I do," Shikamaru said and sighed. "Geez you're so troublesome," Shikamaru said ruffling Naruto's blond hair. "Stop worrying about it,"

Naruto blushed and shifted. "Shika," Naruto muttered.

"What is it?" Shikamaru looked at Naruto. Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's cheek, then pulled away.

"Thanks anyways," Naruto said quietly and Shikamaru smiled.

"Yea," Shikamaru said and took Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed, but wrapped his fingers around Shikamaru's hand as much as possible, but his finger didn't touch, Shikamaru's hand was larger then his. "Just promise you'll stop being so sad,"

"Sure," Naruto said smiling.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***Four Days Later***

"Apparently no one has heard of privacy in this damn place," Shikamaru muttered as people watching him and Naruto walking down the hall whispered.

"Well you aren't being very private," Naruto muttered.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto blushed and looked down at Shikamaru's hand that was wrapped tightly around his own. "You've been holding my hand since you picked me up from my dorm," Naruto muttered.

A blush formed quickly on Shikamaru's cheeks, but vanished within a few seconds. "Well if everyone thinks you're taken, they won't mess with ya," Shikamaru said and Naruto chuckled. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked pulling Naruto to the side of the hall. He leaned back against the wall, and Naruto stood a few inches in front of him.

"You just don't seem like the type to be afraid of that's all," Naruto said and Shikamaru frowned.

"I've won any fight I've ever gotten into," Shikamaru said. "Including kicking Kankuro's ass," Shikamaru said and Naruto chuckled again.

"If you say so," Naruto said.

"I'm stronger then I look," Shikamaru pulled Naruto closer. "I can promise you that. I'm no weakling,"

"Alright," Naruto said blushing. Shikamaru smiled and let Naruto pull away to where he was comfortable. "I have to get to class, Tsunade will be mad if I'm late,"

"Alright," Shikamaru pushed off the wall, and smiled, as Naruto took his hand again.

***With Kiba and Shikamaru in courtyard***

"You really didn't waste any time do ya Shikamaru?" Kiba asked and Shikamaru looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

"With Naruto," Kiba said. "I told you I liked him, and you just did what ever the hell you felt like,"

"I didn't plan on it Kiba," Shikamaru said. "It just kinda happened,"

"Things like that don't just happen!" Kiba snapped. "Did you kiss him already?"

"No," Shikamaru said and Kiba swallowed. "Kiba, man really I didn't mean ta, it just... hell I don't even know,"

Kiba gritted his teeth and looked down. "This isn't the first time this has happened the first time I let it go, but Naruto is different. I really like him,"

Shikamaru sighed and sat up slowly running his fingers through his hair. "Kiba, "

"I know I'm being stupid, and troublesome, like always," Kiba said and stood slowly. "I'll leave you alone," Kiba rushed off, not paying attention until he slammed into someone.

"Hey twerp, gotta death wish?" A voice growled and Kiba looked up.

Kiba sighed. "Great," He muttered. Kankuro raised an eyebrow and leaned down.

"Were you crying?" Kankuro asked and Kiba looked away, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"No," Kiba said and Kankuro grinned.

"You were, what about? Huh?" Kankuro asked.

"Shut up," Kiba said.

Kankuro slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and leaned shifted. "Come on kid, I'll buy ya lunch," He said and Kiba blushed.

"I'm not a kid," Kiba said. "Or a bottom,"

Kankuro smirked. "If you say so," Kankuro said. "Come on,"

Kiba blushed, but followed.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, making the front legs leave the floor, watching Naruto, like he always did in Iruka's class. Running his eyes slowly down Naruto's neck, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the skin that was just in front of him.

The bell rang, and Naruto got up, stretching his arms above his head, lifting his shirt, reveling the light tanned muscle of his abs. Sasuke shifted and leaned forward, and took in the short glimpse of Naruto's hips and stomach, drinking it all in, before the skin vanished beneath clothing. Naruto walked from the class, to Shikamaru who was waiting for him. Sasuke sighed, he knew if Naruto was with Shikamaru, then he had no chance unless they broke up. It had only been two weeks since Shikamaru and Naruto had started walking down the halls holding hands, they hadn't said if they were a couple or not, but Sasuke knew it wouldn't be long until they were.

Sasuke sighed and stood slowly walking from the class down the hall towards his locker, he needed to put his mind on other things, like forgetting the blond. Sasuke stood in front of his locker, the door opened, and he stared at the books that filled it, his classes for the day were done, it was Friday, he only had one class. He sighed.

"Hey lil' bro,"

Sasuke sighed again, and slammed his locker, and looked up at Itachi. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"I saw that kid you were eyeing, the first year with that guy Nara," Itachi said leaning back against the group of lockers.

"Yea so?" Sasuke asked.

"You gonna look for someone new?" Itachi asked following Sasuke down the hall.

"I'm not interested," Sasuke said.

"Because I know of someone who'd work for you," Itachi said and Sasuke looked at him.

"Is this another joke?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Itachi said. "Look the kid needs to get laid, and who else then the heart throb of the second yea huh?" Itachi grinned.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said.

"I'm being serious," Itachi said.

"And who are you trying to set me up with this time?" Sasuke asked.

"Kankuro's younger brother," Itachi said.

"The creepy goth?" Sasuke started laughing. "No way in hell,"

"Aw come on," Itachi said. "He's actually really hot, once you get passed the eyeliner. Hell even with the eyeliner,"

"Then why don't you have sex with him?" Sasuke asked.

"I've got a boyfriend that's why," Itachi said.

"The answer's still no," Sasuke said.

"He's a swimmer," Itachi said and Sasuke froze gripping the handle of his dorm room. "I know how much you like swimmers,"

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"He's got practice today at five," Itachi said. "Go take a look, if you still aren't interested I'll drop it, if you are however, I'll set it up with Kankuro," Itachi ruffled Sasuke hair and walked off.

***Five p.m., Academy Indoor Pool***

Sasuke couldn't believe he'd dragged himself out of his dorm, to watch the swim team practice, he felt like such a pervert, just watching Gaara swim. But Gaara was good looking, he was thin, but muscular, he had really nice legs too, and without the eyeliner, he looked like walking sex, and the black fitted speedo didn't help the tightness that had grown in Sasuke's shorts, thank god he wore loose shorts.

Gaara was a great swimmer too, he had good form, and Sasuke liked to watch him move beneath the water, he seemed really comfortable, the hateful expression Gaara usually wore, melted away, and a content one replaced it.

"What do ya think?"

Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "I don't know," He lied, he already knew he'd willing bend Gaara over the bleachers right now with out hesitation. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Itachi leaned back. "Sai," He said nodding at the teen in the lane next to Gaara.

"So you two huh?" Sasuke asked folding his arms, and resting them on his legs as he leaned forward. "So have you guys done it in the student council room yet?" He asked bluntly.

"That's a silly question," Itachi chuckled leaning back on his elbows. "Sai's got one hell of a sex drive,"

"To much info," Sasuke said shaking his head. "I'll pray for your ass,"

Itachi laughed. "My ass? You've got it all wrong lil bro, I'm never bottom," Itachi said and Sasuke glanced against him. " I am the perfect seme,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You totally take after dad,"

Itachi snorted and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "We're born seme lil bro, no point in denying it,"

"Who said I was denying it?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi chuckled again, then sighed, watching Sai pull himself out of the pool. Sasuke's eyes fell on Gaara who was also pulling himself out of the water. Sasuke groaned and shook his head. Itachi laughed, "What can I say? I know a good uke when I see one," Itachi said standing slowly and walked down to Sai. Sasuke stood slowly, and rushed from the pool, before his erection ripped through his shorts and boxers.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

***In the cafeteria with Kankuro and Kiba 6p.m.***

It was the second time Kankuro had bought Kiba food, it was surprisingly easy for Kankuro to talk to the dog lover. Scary all the things that they had in common, the movies they liked, the music, food, clothes.

"Are you serious? Come on Thousand Foot Krutch is way better the Trapt," Kiba said and Kankuro laughed.

"It depends on the song," Kankuro said and Kiba frowned. "What?"

"Alright I'll give you that, Trapt's Headstrong kicks some serious ass, but any other song fails miserably," Kiba said.

"Alright then what's your favorite song?" Kankuro asked.

"Puppet," Kiba said and Kankuro smirked.

"Mine too," Kankuro said leaning forward. "So tell me, what's a guy gotta do to get a kiss from you?" He asked and Kiba blushed choking on his soda.

"What?" Kiba asked wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. "Are you serious?"

"Yea," Kankuro said. "I want to know what your mouth taste like,"

Kiba blushed and looked away. "Pervert,"

"No I just know what I want," Kankuro said.

"We've only gone on two '_dates'_ if you can even call them that, Kiba said.

"So, it's not like we can leave school grounds, give me a break, look at what I've gotta work with here," Kankuro said. Kiba looked at him "I'm being serious, you're attractive, and I like you,"

"Is that you trying to ask me out officially?" Kiba asked.

"I guess it is," Kankuro said.

Kiba blushed and looked down into his soda can. "Alright, let's see what happens," Kiba muttered.

Kankuro leaned over, and pressed his lips against Kiba's who softly kissed back. Kankuro pulled away, leaning back in the booth. "Good," Kankuro said.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 2**

I hope you've all enjoyed reading, and I hope that you are okay with the pairings I've put together. In my mind these are some of the best pairings, some I know ItachixSai is probably unheard of, and maybe SasukexGaara, which is probably the only time I can see Gaara as a uke... but I like the idea, so I thought I'd give it a try. I know there are some characters, like Neji, Shino, and Choji who I haven't paired with anyone yet, but I will probably end up adding more Naruto characters later on to pair them up. Remember this story will have no straight couples! Blah I hate that if you write a yaoi fan fic, all the characters should be gay, cos I'm strange that way. ^_^

And if I write a story with multiple couples I can make it longer, and smuttier which who doesn't enjoy smut? This story doesn't really have a plot as of yet, but who needs a plot when you've got man sex? Well, I'll think of a plot eventually, maybe or I'll just write the until yall are bored with the story and move on to something different.

Anyways Thanks again for Reading, I hope you enjoyed, please leave any comments and reviews, I really love hearing what you guys have to say.

ConstantSnow.


	3. Chapter 3

***With Shikamaru and Naruto, Library***

"Shika, you said you'd help me," Naruto whined and Shikamaru lifted his head off his arms.

"What? I thought you had it," Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Well I'm confused," Naruto said. "I'm good at everything but math,"

Shikamaru frowned and leaned closer to look at Naruto's paper. "Ah.. this is where you messed up," Shikamaru pointed at a question. "This right here should be negative, other then that the work's right," Shikamaru said.

Naruto leaned down to look at his paper, and Shikamaru closed his eyes, as Naruto's hair brushed against his cheek. "I get it now," Naruto muttered and looked up at Shikamaru. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothin'," Shikamaru said and smiled softly.

Naruto leaned back, putting his pencil behind his ear. "Then what's with the face?" Naruto asked.

"Are you callin' my face weird?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto chuckled.

"No," Naruto said. "You're just making strange faces," He cocked his head to the left slightly and Shikamaru smiled and leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto kissed back, closing his eyes. "What was that for?" Naruto mumbled blushing as Shikamaru pulled away.

"Can't I kiss you if I feel like it?" Shikamaru asked. "We've been dating for what two weeks now?" He asked.

"But you said you didn't like public affection," Naruto said.

"With you it's different, I don't care who sees," Shikamaru admitted making Naruto blush more.

"You're really weird," Naruto said and Shikamaru grinned and rested his head back on his arms and watched Naruto.

"You know, we never just hang out in our room Naru... Why is that?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto blushed bright red.

"What kinda question is that?" Naruto asked.

"An honest one," Shikamaru said. "I like sitting in the library or the courtyard or whatever, but we're never alone," Shikamaru reached out and took Naruto's hand. "It'd be nice, if it was just us alone,"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, and drowned in the dark brown pools of his eyes. '_Someone so lazy.... shouldn't have intense eyes.... it's not fair'_ Naruto thought. Naruto stood slowly and closed his books. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Let's go, I can't think now," He muttered picking up his books and started walking. Shikamaru grinned and followed slowly.

'_Finally'_ Shikamaru said.....

**Second floor middle landing, Gaara.**

Gaara sat on the middle landing between the second and first floor, his guitar leaning against the railing next to him, his backpack on the floor next to his right. He was tired, he just got out of a double swim practice, he sighed running his fingers through his still damp hair and leaned his head back against the railing, and looked out the window.

"Are you looking for something?"

Gaara looked up. "What do you want Kankuro?" Gaara asked.

"Can't I bring my little brother lunch?" Kankuro asked sitting next to Gaara.

"You usually want something," Gaara said taking the offered sandwich half from Kankuro.

"Not always," Kankuro said. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"Sure, sure," Gaara muttered pulling a piece of the sandwich off and put it in his mouth.

"Have you found a new boyfriend yet?" Kankuro asked after a few minutes.

"Haven't really been looking," Gaara said.

"Are you ever gonna give up on that creepy guy? I mean he graduated last year, and he ain't coming back," Kankuro said and Gaara frowned.

"If you're just here to badger me, then just leave," Gaara mumbled pulling another piece of his sandwich and sighed looking down, then put it in his mouth.

"I'm just trying to help you realize that he was never good enough for you Gaara," Kankuro said. "He was a complete ass, and he cheated,"

"It's not like we ever had sex or anything," Gaara said and Kankuro looked at him. "I lied... okay?"

"Good," Kankuro said offering Gaara a sports drink.

Gaara ran his thumb over the side of the cap for a few minutes. "So how's your new thing?" He asked, trying to change the subject away from his relationship... or lack of one.

"It's good," Kankuro said looking down at Gaara. "What is it?" He leaned forward trying to get Gaara to look at him.

"Nothing," Gaara said.

"You've never been able to lie to me," Kankuro said.

"Can you just pretend this one time that you haven't caught me lying?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro's brow furrowed and he sighed. "Fine," He said.

"I feel stupid," Gaara muttered.

"But you're not," Kankuro said.

"I know that guy was a complete asshole," Gaara said and bit his bottom lip, figures he'd be the one that ended up spilling his guts, but Kankuro always got Gaara to spill. "I was just hopeful... that he wouldn't be," Gaara rubbed his arm.

"I know," Kankuro said and wrapped an arm around Gaara's head, pulling him close. "Maybe you should try moving on,"

Gaara didn't answer, just picked at his food and sighed. "You're an idiot," He muttered and Kankuro smirked.

"Aren't we all?" He said back and Gaara couldn't help but let a faint smile form on his lips.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

***Kankuro & Kiba: Courtyard***

Kiba was laying under a large willow tree next to the pond, Kankuro sitting up against the tree next to him. "What are you doing?" Kiba asked watching Kankuro messing with his cell.

"Not much," Kankuro said looking down at Kiba. "Why?"

"You haven't put that thing away since you got here," Kiba said sitting up on his elbows.

Kankuro slid his phone closed and put it into his pocket and leaned over Kiba. "Sorry," Kankuro said and kissed Kiba softly. "You really are just like a pup y'know you demand all sorts of attention," Kankuro said and kissed Kiba again, this time Kiba kissed back. "I like how jealous you get," Kankuro put a hand on the side of Kiba's flushed cheek and smiled.

"You're a bastard," Kiba muttered.

"But I'm your bastard," Kankuro said and Kiba opened his mouth to say more, but Kankuro crashed his lips against Kiba's slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, and the fell back in the grass with a soft thud.

Kiba closed his eyes tightly and shivered as Kankuro's hand moved up his side, lifting his uniform shirt. "Kankuro...!" Kiba cried pushing Kankuro off him.

Kankuro sighed sitting up again. "What?" He asked.

"Not in public idiot," Kiba blushed fixing his shirt.

"No one can see us," Kankuro said. "Why are you so afraid of anyone finding out we're going out?" Kankuro asked.

"Because," Kiba said.

"That's not an answer damnit," Kankuro said

"We haven't even been together a week, there's no need for everyone in the whole school to know," Kiba said.

"Why not?" Kankuro said. "I want everyone to know,"

Kiba blushed and looked at Kankuro. "Why...?"

"I'm possessive, alright," Kankuro said. "I don't like that people look at you, most of all that guy Shino, it drives me fucking insane,"

"....Shino?" Kiba blushed more and bit his bottom lip.

"You act like the world is gonna fall apart if people know, an it fucking pisses me off," Kankuro said. "Who is it you don't want to know?"

"It's not like that," Kiba said.

"I'm not stupid Kiba," Kankuro said. "Who is it that you don't want to find out that you're gay?"

Kiba bit his lip and shifted. "No one," he lied.

"Fine, if that's the way you're gonna be like this, it's not worth it," Kankuro said.

"Wait, Kankuro," Kiba said as Kankuro started to stand. "Sit back down... please,"

Kankuro ground his teeth together and did. "Start talking or I'm gone,"

"My mom's a dean here," Kiba said rubbing his arm looking down at the grass, which had seemed to become the object of his deepest obsession because he didn't stop staring at it. "She.... really doesn't like gays... she hates them with a passion, if she found out I was.... I'd be disowned,"

Kankuro sighed and pulled Kiba against him, wrapping his arms around Kiba. "Don't worry about it," Kankuro said quietly. "If it's gotta be this way, I'm willing,"

Kiba closed his eyes and rested his head against Kankuro's arms. "I really do like being with you Kankuro.... I know it's only been a week, but I've never been with someone that makes me feel like this..... I don't want to ruin this chance,"

Kankuro smiled. "Never thought you'd be one for the romantic," Kankuro said nuzzling against Kiba's shoulder.

"... You're not helping," Kiba said and Kankuro chuckled.

"I feel the same way.... if it makes it easier for ya," Kankuro said.

Kiba didn't answer, just gripped Kankuro's arms tightly and closed his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Pool Locker Room Itachi & Sai***

"Come on I-Itachi," Sai moaned and covered his mouth as Itachi ground their groins together. "I-I have a meet tomorrow m-morning I can't," Sai closed his eyes tightly.

Itachi sucked on Sai's jaw and sighed heavily. "We haven't done it in four days, I'm getting restless," Itachi said sliding Sai's sweat pants down and running his fingers over Sai's hips.

Sai leaned his head down on Itachi's chest. "I've b-been busy," Sai gasped and grabbed Itachi's hand

"So.... even when I'm busy with football and student council, I make time for you," Itachi said.

"T-this is d-different," Sai said. "Your hips don't hurt afterwards," Sai gasped and bit the palm of his hand.

"I'll be gentle," Itachi said and kissed up Sai's neck to his ear. "Come on babe, I need to feel you," He muttered and Sai moaned, his breath shaking.

"I-Itachi," Sai moaned again and Itachi smiled lifting Sai up against the tile wall, and Sai's legs wrapped around his waist. "I love you," Sai said and Itachi kissed him, slowly sliding himself inside Sai's entrance.

Sai clutched Itachi's hair and let out a soft cry. "I love you too Sai," Itachi said bracing himself against the wall with one hand, and put the other on Sai's waist and gripped firmly.

"N-no... you'll leave m-marks," Sai panted, but Itachi didn't listen, and thrust into Sai, who arched his back so only his shoulder blades touched the wall. Itachi took one of Sai's pale nipples between his teeth, and nibbled softly on it.....

Sai groaned and rubbed his lower back and glared over his shoulder at Itachi. "You said you'd be gentle!" Sai threw his towel at Itachi who caught it laughing hard.

"I can't help it," Itachi said. "You're the one who said 'deeper',"

Sai blushed and pulled his shirt over his head. "Bastard," He muttered.

Itachi grabbed him, and pulled him back against himself. "Don't be like that," Itachi said. "I'll make it up to you, with dinner and a massage," He kissed the side of Sai's neck softly.

Sai blushed and looked down. "Prick," He muttered and Itachi grinned, knowing he'd won, again.

Itachi ran his hands down Sai's sides, and pressed against Sai's lower back, and Sai groaned, leaning his head back against Itachi's shoulder. "See, you know my hands are good,"

Sai looked up at Itachi. "It doesn't mean I'm having sex with you again tonight, I really shouldn't have the first time, I've got a meet," Sai pulled away from Itachi and slipped his feet into his sandals.

"Alright, I'll be at your dorm at seven, so you'd better not fall asleep," Itachi said.

"I need a nap," Sai said. "You've gotta key," He pulled on his jacket and walked from the locker room.

***Sasuke: Cafeteria, 5:20 p.m.***

Sasuke groaned slumping forward so his head was on the table.

"What's wrong?" Shino asked and Sasuke looked up at him. Shino grinned from beneath the scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face. "Don't tell me.... The great Sasuke is taking a stab at monogamy?" Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Sasuke sat up and ran his fingers through his raven hair. "I'm not even in a relationship,"

"But you want to be," Shino said. "Not with Naruto I hope,"

"No... it's not Naruto," Sasuke said

"Good, because Shikamaru would kick your ass," Shino chuckled. "You missed it, last period he beat the hell outta some fourth year for grabbing Naruto's ass.... Not that I blame the fourth year,"

"Anyways," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"So who is it?" Shino asked.

"You're friends with Kankuro right?" Sasuke asked and Shino's brow furrowed.

"I guess," Shino said, blinking in confusion behind his dark glasses.

"So you've liked talked with Gaara right?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara's not really talkative," Shino said. "But I've talked to him a few times, yea,"

"Do you know what kinda stuff he likes?" Sasuke asked.

"Swimming, his guitar and.... maybe movies," Shino shrugged leaning back in his seat. "When I've hung out with him and Kankuro, we always watch a movie,"

"Movies.... I can do movies," Sasuke sighed and put his head on the table. "I shouldn't be this nervous.... I'm never nervous,"

"So Gaara.... That's new for you," Shino said. "What made you choose him? No, don't answer, you saw him swimming didn't you?"

Sasuke put his hands over his head and nodded, making Shino laugh. "I can't help it,"

"At least he's not one of those annoying preps that usually hang all over you," Shino said. "So are you gonna ask him soon?"

" I... can't," Sasuke said looking up at Shino through his arms. "I get all nervous and I can't even talk around him,"

"Go talk to Shikamaru," Shino said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You know he knows like everything about relationships," Shino said. "He may be lazy as all fuck, but the bastard's smart. It's either him or Itachi,"

Sasuke groaned "Can this get any worse?"

"Gaara's here," Shino said and Sasuke sat up quickly, and his eyes locked onto Gaara.

"God, I'm so lame," Sasuke swallowed and stood quickly.

"Don't hurt yourself," Shino said as Sasuke walked over to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara can I talk to you for a minute?" Sasuke asked and Gaara looked at him.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Alone, please," Sasuke said. Gaara followed Sasuke into the hall, away from the loudness of the cafeteria.

"What is it?" Gaara asked leaning back against the wall. Sasuke opened his mouth, then snapped it shut crossing his arms. "Look I don't have all day, I want to eat, and get in one more quick swim before the pool closes,"

Sasuke looked up, and realized Gaara's hair was damp, and he smelled like pool water. Sasuke swallowed. "I like you," Sasuke said and Gaara stared at him.

"Is this some kinda joke?" Gaara asked.

"No, I'm being serious," Sasuke said looking into Gaara's eyes. " Haven't you noticed me at the swim practices? I haven't been able to get you outta my head and it's driving me insane,"

Gaara blushed and looked away. "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why do you like me? You don't even know anything about me," Gaara said folding his arms in front of his chest defensively.

"If you'd give me a chance to learn about you, I'd take it," Sasuke said moving closer. "I really do like you Gaara, I want you to be mine,"

Gaara blushed and looked up at Sasuke, who was to close, his face, barely a few inches from Gaara's. Sasuke pressed his lips against Gaara's and Gaara gasped, and pulled away. "T-this isn't funny, you can tell your friends to come from around the corner, the joke's over,"

"I'm not joking!" Sasuke snapped and Gaara looked at him. "I'm trying to ask you out, damnit,"

Gaara looked down. " I haven't...."

"I don't care about your other boyfriends," Sasuke growled and Gaara looked at him. "I'll make you forget every single one you've ever been with, and anyone else you've ever thought about being with," Sasuke moved closer, pinning Gaara against the wall, his hands flat against the wall on either side of Gaara's head.

Gaara's heart skipped a beat as Sasuke leaned in again, stealing Gaara's lips with his own. Gaara's eyes slowly closed, and he kissed Sasuke back who put a hand on the back of Gaara's head. Sasuke pulled away slowly and Gaara exhaled slowly. "Alright," Gaara said. Sasuke grinned and pressed his lips against Gaara's again, he couldn't get enough of the taste, and wanted more.

***Shikamaru's dorm: Shikamaru & Naruto***

Shikamaru leaned back, pulling Naruto down on top of him, their lips pressed together in a heated kiss, Shikamaru's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist tightly and Naruto's arms around Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru maybe lazy, but not when it came to anything sexual. He bit Naruto's bottom lip softly, making Naruto's lips part. Shikamaru slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth, making the blond moan and his eyes close completely.

It was the third time that they'd been alone in Shikamaru's dorm, but they still hadn't gone past just touching, Shikamaru wanted to so badly, but never went farther then Naruto was comfortable with, which meant, both kept their clothes on.

Shikamaru rolled over, and pulled himself up on his arms over Naruto, who looked up at him with glazed eyes. "W-what?" Naruto panted.

"I love you," Shikamaru said.

"I love you to Shika," Naruto said pushing himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's who kissed him back eagerly. Naruto moaned as Shikamaru nipped on his jawline.

"I love you," Shikamaru repeated his lips against Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered as Shikamaru's hot breath ran down his neck. Shikamaru ran his hand up Naruto's stomach, lifting his shirt slowly.

It took a minute for Naruto to register it. "No!" Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's hand quickly and Shikamaru froze and looked down at Naruto who was trembling, but it wasn't in pleasure, but fear. Shikamaru pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said getting off the bed quickly.

"I-It's alright," Naruto muttered tugging the hem of his shirt. Shikamaru rubbed his forehead slowly and sighed.

"I didn't mean.... I know you aren't ready," Shikamaru said.

"It's not your fault," Naruto said and Shikamaru looked at him. "It's me,"

Shikamaru studied the expression on Naruto's face carefully, then walked over and sat next to him, making sure he gave Naruto enough space. If Naruto wanted, he would move closer. "You don't have to tell me anything Naru," Shikamaru said and Naruto slowly reached over and took Shikamaru's hand.

"Don't make that face," Naruto muttered and Shikamaru looked at him. "I don't like it," He added, his voice just as quiet.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said squeezing Naruto's hand.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***Four Days Later: Library Shikamaru***

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip reading through a book with old newspaper articles, trying to figure out what the hell he was looking for, without help. Naruto was in class right now, it was the only time Shikamaru wasn't with him, when he had class.... Other then that, Shikamaru made sure he was with Naruto.

"What are you looking for?"

Shikamaru looked up. "Neji," He said, and smiled. "Haven't talked to you in ages, what's up?"

"Nothing," Neji said sitting across from Shikamaru at the round table in the corner of the library. "So, what's with the book?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "That's the cello played that was murdered ten years ago right?"

"Yea," Shikamaru said letting Neji take the book.

"Why are you reading this?" Neji asked.

"It's Naruto's father," Shikamaru said.

Neji frowned. "I know," He said. "When I'm working in the teacher's break room they always seem to be talking about it,"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto's foster father is a real creep. He's fighting with the school, trying to get Naruto back," Neji said flipping through a few pages slowly. " He was Minato's manager I think," Neji said.

"Do you know about Naruto's mom?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can read any student file I want," Neji said looking up at Shikamaru. "Duh,"

"Well, where is she? Who is she?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kushina Uzamaki," Neji said. "No one knows what happened to her, she went missing after Naruto was born," Neji flipped through a few more pages. "A couple years ago the body of a woman was pulled from the bay, the police think it's his mom," Neji looked up at Shikamaru who was bitting the end of his thumb, looking at the wall as he thought. "Why didn't you just ask Naruto?"

"I didn't wanna pressure him," Shikamaru said. "Why is that name so familiar?" He muttered.

"Kushina?" Neji asked.

"Yea," Shikamaru said.

"Famous actress and singer," Neji said slowly. "Known for amazing range of voice and being beautiful, " Neji sighed and snapped the book closed loudly making Shikamaru glare at him. "Her face was plastered everywhere for years on missing posters. Come on Shikamaru, you're being a dumb ass,"

"How so?" Shikamaru growled.

"I've known you my whole life, when we were little your crazy ass mom would play Kushina Uzamaki all the time," Neji said.

"Oh yea," Shikamaru put his head on his arms and sighed. "Something happened to Naruto, and I don't know what it is, but it scares him,"

Neji frowned again. "You're head over heels for him aren't you?" Neji asked resting his chin on his hand, holding his elbow up on the table.

"Yea," Shikamaru replied.

"I thought you said any relationship that last more then one night is troublesome," Neji said.

"They are," Shikamaru said sighing heavily, then stood, shoving his chair back with his leg.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Going to take Naruto to his next class," Shikamaru said and walked over, leaving Neji to roll his light colored eyes and sigh heavily.

***Kiba's Dorm : Kankuro & Kiba***

"Don't you have weight training today?" Kiba asked between pants as Kankuro kissed his neck.

"I can be late," Kankuro said bitting softly on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba put his hand over his mouth to muffle his moan.

"D-don't leave a mark," Kiba said. "I've gotta go see my mom today," Kiba said and Kankuro pulled away, and pressed his lips against Kiba's hand that was still over his mouth.

"Alright," Kankuro said. Kiba groaned as Kankuro pulled away and stood slowly.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said.

"It's not a problem," Kankuro said buttoning his shirt slowly.

"Every time I think we can take the next step, my mom seems to get in the way," Kiba muttered staring down at his folded legs. "And I'm so afraid she's gonna find out," Kiba muttered and Kankuro sighed and sat back on the bed, and lifted Kiba's chin.

"Don't worry about it," Kankuro said. "She doesn't know,"

"I know," Kiba said wrapping his hand around Kankuro's wrist. Kankuro leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kiba's forehead.

"I'll see ya later, 'kay?" Kankuro said standing again.

"Yea," Kiba muttered and tried to smile when Kankuro looked at him.

"It's gonna be okay," Kankuro said.

"I know," Kiba lied, but his stomach was churning making him feel sick.

Kankuro didn't want to leave, but he had to, the coaches would already be giving him hell for being a few minutes late. "I love you," Kankuro said and left, running down the hall.....

Kiba stood slowly and changed from his school uniform into a decent outfit, his mom would hopefully approve of, and ran a comb quickly through his wild hair, then walked from the dorm building, to the academic building, to the third floor, and into the deans' offices. He knocked on the one with his mother's name on it Inuzuka Tsume, and waits for her voice to tell him to enter.

"It's open," His mother's voice says from behind the door, and Kiba opens it.

"Hi mom," Kiba said, trying to smile, but he hated her, she sent Hana, Kiba's sister away.

"Hello Kiba," Tsume said standing slowly. They looked so much alike, and Kiba hated it. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yea," Kiba said and followed his mother out to her large truck, and got into the passenger seat.

"I've seen you grades, I'm proud, you've gotten your history grade up," Tsume said driving down the highway and Kiba nodded, knowing she didn't really want him to say anything. "You've stopped skipping as much as well. Which is good,"

"I know," Kiba said quietly, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Tsume asked looking at her son.

"Just tired," Kiba said looking at his mother.

"Are you going to try out for soccer this year?" Tsume asked pleased that her son was alright.

"Maybe," Kiba said. "I haven't decided yet,"

Tsume's lips pressed together in a flat line and her pointed painted nails tapped the steering wheel as she stopped at a red light. "I want you to be on the soccer team again this year Kiba," She said, demand in the tone of her voice.

"You never come to the games anyways," Kiba said. "What's the point?"

Tsume reached over and slapped Kiba, who flinched, but remained silent. "It's good for when you go to college. You're going to remain on the soccer team, I won't have you throwing your life away like that girl did,"

"Hana!" Kiba snapped. "Her name is Hana and she's your daughter!" Kiba snapped then clamped his hands over his mouth as his mother pulled off the road, and put the truck in park, and turned to Kiba, and hit him hard across his face, her nails leaving gashes across his cheek.

"Don't ever speak that name again!" Tsume growled grabbing Kiba's hair tightly. "She's done nothing but ruin our lives Kiba, she's poison," Tsume hissed and Kiba looked up at her. "Don't you dare follow in her foot steps Kiba, or your father's. You aren't going to leave me, I won't let you," She growled and let Kiba's hair go.

Kiba leaned back limply in his seat, wishing he'd melt through it, and that the sting in his face would stop. "Dad left because of you," He muttered. Tsume roared, and punched Kiba hard and he gritted his teeth as she moved, and hit him harder and harder, until his lip and nose bleed, his right eye turned black and bruises covered his face.

"Get out of the car right now Kiba," Tsume growled. "You can walk back," She hissed and Kiba opened the car door and got out. He sank down on the curb and watched as the truck's tail lights vanished. Kiba reached up and dabbed the blood from his bottom lip and winced. He pulled his phone from his pocket... He knew Kankuro had a car, and could sneak off school grounds to come find him.... '_Do I really want him to see me?'_ Kiba thought, then snapped his phone closed again, and stood slowly and headed back to school, it was a few mile walk, but Kiba didn't care, he liked walking.

***Gym Weight Room: Kankuro ***

"Oi Kankuro snap out of it!" Gai snapped and Kankuro sighed, putting the bar bell back in it's holder and sat up slowly.

"What coach?" Kankuro asked.

"You know I don't like my players distracted in here," Gai said. "It's dangerous,"

"I'm fine," Kankuro said standing slowly. "Practice is over, I'm leaving," He grabbed the towel and water bottle next to his leg and walked towards the locker room.

"What's up with you?" Itachi asked watching Kankuro pull his shirt over his head.

"Nothing," Kankuro said pulling his hoodie from his locker.

"Liar," Itachi said leaning back against the locker.

"It's nothing Itachi, just drop it," Kankuro said slamming his locker shut.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "So, how goes it with that kid you've been seeing?" Itachi asked and Kankuro looked at him. "When do I get to meet him? I wanna know who tamed you,"

"Drop it," Kankuro warned.

"Something's bother ya Kuro, I've known you long enough to notice," Itachi said.

Kankuro didn't answer just pulled his hoodie over his head slowly. "I've just got a bad feelin' that's all," He finally muttered looking down.

"About your boyfriend?" Itachi asked. Kankuro's eyes shifted across the ugly padded floors. "What is it?"

"I don't know," Kankuro said. "He just seemed.... off,"

"What kinda off? Like he's cheating on ya off?" Itachi asked.

"No, he'd never do that," Kankuro said and looked at Itachi. "Like he's worried,"

"Are you two getting serious?" Itachi asked.

Kankuro bit the inside of his cheek. "It's complicated,"

"Alright, well come on, let's go, we can talk about it outside," Itachi said nodding at the emergency exit, and Kankuro followed him out. He stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket and followed Itachi towards the pond and they sat at the edge. "So you think it's getting serious?" Itachi asked bending his knees, and resting his folded arms on them.

"I know it is," Kankuro said.

"Is he afraid of it getting serious?" Itachi asked.

"It's not that... he's afraid someone's gonna find out," Kankuro ran his fingers through his damp matted hair and sighed.

"An ex?" Itachi asked and Kankuro shook his head and groaned.

"This is so fucked up," Kankuro groaned louder and closed his eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone Kuro, you can tell me," Itachi said.

"He doesn't want his mum to find out," Kankuro said looking at Itachi. "She's a homophobe or something, he's afraid that she's gonna disown him,"

Itachi frowned. "But he still wants to be with you?" Itachi asked.

"Yea," Kankuro looked at the pond.

"You've never been like this before," Itachi said.

"I know,"

"Alright," Itachi sighed and leaned back in the damp grass, putting his hands behind his head. "So he wants to be with you, but you've gotta keep his mom from finding out, and it's making you feel.... unsure?" Itachi glanced at Kankuro, trying to get a read on the face he was making, but couldn't.

"No, I know that this is a good relationship," Kankuro said. "I'm just afraid of blowing it for him,"

Itachi frowned and bit his tongue ring, thinking. "Well have you two really talked about it?" Itachi asked.

"He avoids it," Kankuro said. "He doesn't even like me sitting to near him in public, his mum's fucking ruining everything,"

"You've gotta relax," Itachi said. "Sai and I had the same problem remember? His crazy uncle tried to strangle me, but we got through it,"

Kankuro looked down at Itachi. "Was it worth it? Did Sai say it was worth loosing his family to be with you?" Kankuro asked.

"He did, but Sai's a lot stronger then he looks. Give it time Kuro," Itachi said. "You've only been serious for a few weeks, just give it time,"

"Yea," Kankuro said.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***Shikamaru's Dorm 2 a.m.***

Shikamaru groped around on the floor for his pants, grumbling as his cell rang. His fingers wrapped around the cold phone and he rolled over and put the phone to his ear.

".... 'ello?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Sorry I called so late," Kiba said.

Shikamaru sat up slowly rubbing his face. "What is it?" He asked turning on the lamp next to his bed.

"Do you think you could sneak to my dorm?" Kiba asked.

"What did _she_ do?" Shikamaru asked knowing at once why Kiba had called him.

"Just bring some ice please," Kiba muttered.

"Yea, I'll be over in a few," Shikamaru said standing slowly

"Thanks," Kiba said and the line went dead.

Shikamaru sighed scratching his head and pulled on a pair of pants with one hand trying to find where he'd thrown his hair tie, but gave up and pulled on a shirt, and slipped on his shoes.

He grabbed his dorm key, and cell and left the fourth year dorms and walked down the hall, stopping at a vending machine and got a few bottles of water, and a bucket full of ice. He stumbled down to the second year dorms and knocked on Kiba's door.

Kiba opened it, but stayed behind the door, until Shikamaru was in his room.

"...Shit," Shikamaru said seeing the damage to Kiba's face.

"It's my fault," Kiba muttered. "I yelled at her," He said walking over to sit on the small couch in his room. As the child of a staff member Kiba got a larger room, and so it had room for a couch, and other things regular dorms didn't have. Shikamaru set the waters and ice on the couch and went into the small bathroom and grabbed a few wash cloths and went back into the room.

He'd done this a few times, well more then a few sense Kiba started going to school here two years ago. Shikamaru was probably the only person who knew where the wounds Kiba got came from, when he'd show up in class with them after not being in class for a few days. It hadn't taken Shikamaru long to figure out that Kiba's mom beat the hell out of him every time she'd loose it. Kiba would brush off questions, and just say stupid lies like '_I fell down the stairs' _or '_Soccer practice was rough'_.

Shikamaru sighed, and poured water carefully onto one of the cloths, and began brushing it carefully over Kiba's face. "She broke your cheek Kiba," He said as Kiba winced. "You really should have called the school nurse instead of me,"

"And tell them what? I let my mom bash in my face?" Kiba asked.

"Yea," Shikamaru said.

"She'd loose her job, and I'd be taken outta school, moved to god knows where just like Hana was," Kiba muttered.

"She needs to be locked up," Shikamaru said.

"She's the only family I got left, I don't know where Hana is, and my father doesn't even want me, where am I gonna go?" Kiba asked. "I don't wanna go into foster care again,"

"You know that the school would let you stay here," Shikamaru said.

"Still, I can't leave my mom," Kiba said closing his eyes. "I'm not gonna be like my dad,"

Shikamaru sighed again, dropping the bloody cloth onto the floor, then picking up another and wrapping it around a few ice cubes. "Ya gotta tell somebody,"

"I told you," Kiba said flinching away and hissing as Shikamaru put the ice against his broken cheek bone.

"No, I figured it out," Shikamaru said. "Then you told me after I told you I knew," Shikamaru said.

"I can't tell anyone else," Kiba said.

"What about Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked. "I know you two have been steady for a few weeks,"

"That's not a good idea," Kiba said. "That'd make it worse, he'd confront her and then she'd really kill me," Kiba said.

Shikamaru's brow furrowed. "What are you gonna say when he sees your face?" Shikamaru asked and Kiba's eyes grew wide, and tears slid down his cheeks.

" I don't know," Kiba said. "I'll think of something,"

"Is lying really the best thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"He can't find out Shika," Kiba said looking up at Shikamaru. "If he comes to you and ask, you make something up, you can't tell him,"

"Kiba," Shikamaru said.

"Promise me," Kiba said and Shikamaru sighed. "Promise me Shikamaru,"

"Alright," Shikamaru said with another heavy sigh, then stood slowly. "Keep ice on it, and get some rest," Shikamaru walked towards the door. "If your head starts to feel weird call me," He said gripping the handle of the door.

".... 'kay," Kiba muttered.

Shikamaru sighed and walked from the dorm, making sure the door closed all the way. He knew Kiba wouldn't be out of his room for two or three days, and Shikamaru would be the one to bring him food, that Kiba most likely wouldn't eat, then Kiba would go back to being his loud mouthed normal self, Shikamaru hated it. If he wouldn't get expelled he'd have gone given Tsume a piece of his mind the first time Kiba asked him to come over, and take care of the broken nose she'd given her son.

Shikamaru closed the door to his room, and leaned against it, '_ So much for a good night's sleep.... Fuck,'_ Shikamaru thought running his fingers through his hair.

***Music Room No. 4: Gaara. Noon***

Gaara's fingers moved over the neck of his guitar slowly, notes filling the room slowly.

He slammed his hand down on the strings making a strange sound and looked at Kankuro who was sitting in the corner, sliding his phone open and closed, staring at it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gaara snapped and Kankuro looked at him. "You've been doing that since you got in here. I'm really sure even if you leave it in your pocket that you'll notice when you get a message or a call," Gaara gritted his teeth. "And what the hell is with that shit face look?"

"He hasn't texted.... He usually is always texting me.... He wasn't in his classes yet either, I looked," Kankuro muttered.

" Maybe he's sick," Gaara said shifting his guitar. "Did you ever think he might've just eaten a bad dinner? You said he went out with his mom right?"

"Yea he did," Kankuro's brow furrowed. "If something happened though.... I don't think it'd be a good idea to see him," Kankuro pressed his phone to his forehead and sighed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Gaara asked.

"Free period," Kankuro said leaning back in his chair.

"Well I can't think with you being all emo in the corner," Gaara said. "You keep sighing, and snapping your phone, it's driving me nuts,"

"Sorry," Kankuro said.

Gaara shook his head and shifted his guitar again. "Just chill," Gaara muttered and started playing again.

"So how are things with Uchiha?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara's fingers stopped, making an off note bounce off the walls. "Fine," Gaara said blushing. " Fine," He shook his head.

"Uchiha's are known for fast paced relationships, is it alright?" Kankuro asked. "If you need to, don't be afraid to punch him in the face,"

Gaara shook his head. "It's fine,"

"If you're sure," Kankuro said. His phone buzzed and he hurried to slide it open. "Finally," He muttered.

"What's it say?" Gaara asked raising an invisible eyebrow as Kankuro stared at the text.

"He's sick," Kankuro said.

"See, I told you," Gaara said, but Kankuro's expression didn't look like relief. Gaara sighed. "Go talk to his friends or something,"

Kankuro stood and walked from the room, ignoring when someone in the hall, said 'hello'.

Gaara waited a few minutes, as Sasuke slipped into the room before the door shut. "Yo," Sasuke said walking over.

" Hello," Gaara said turning his attention back to his guitar and started playing again.

"It's a new song," Sasuke said and Gaara looked up at him, "Right?" He asked.

"Yea, you've only heard me play a few times.... How did you know?" Gaara asked.

"It's different from your other songs," Sasuke said. "The tone's not as.... alone," He walked over to Gaara, and kissed him. Gaara blushed, but kissed Sasuke back.

"You shouldn't surprise people like that," Gaara said when Sasuke pulled away.

"I can't help it," Sasuke said pulling away more. "So, does it have words yet?" He asked pulling a chair over and sitting in it backwards.

"Only half a song," Gaara said setting the guitar down in it's case and leaned forward against the back of the chair that Sasuke was leaning against. Sasuke smiled and kissed Gaara again, putting his hand on the back of Gaara's head, tangling his fingers in Gaara's red hair.

***Iruka's Class: Naruto 1p.m.***

Naruto stuffed his books into his back and walked from the class and over to Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the hall.

"Hey," Naruto smiled.

"Hey," Shikamaru said taking Naruto's hand tightly in his own.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't sleep last night,' Shikamaru said.

"That's not like you," Naruto said looking up at Shikamaru. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru yawned.

"Do you wanna skip next period? We can go back to your dorm, take a nap," Naruto said and Shikamaru looked down at him.

"Sounds really good," Shikamaru said.....

Shikamaru laid heavily on his bed, putting his arms behind his head as Naruto set his bag on the floor then laid carefully next to Shikamaru, his head resting on Shikamaru's chest.

"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you, Shika," Naruto said looking up at Shikamaru.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru said running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "I'm just tired,"

Naruto pouted and Shikamaru smiled.

"Promise, after a nap, I'll be fine," Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

Naruto watched as Shikamaru fell asleep, calm spreading across his face, and Naruto closed his eyes, and fell asleep too.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 3**

I know that characters were OC in this chapter, but I tried my best to make them, not. As for Kiba's mom, you'll just have to deal, sorry, but I wanted him to have not such a prefect life, it's all part of the story. Sorry again for it.

Ha ha I put ItachixSai sex in it! Probably the only not really emo part in the entire chapter, yay sex!

As for the other parts of the story that might be confusing, I promise I'll try and make it so you can understand it soon.

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This chapter contains** extremely sensitive subjects **such as child abuse and incest, if these subjects make you feel uncomfortable or just disgust you, please do not read this chapter, wait for the next one. This story also contains other mature themes such as homosexual relationships. (sex between two males) and there's also swearing and suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, any related characters and themes. This story is purely fan fiction and doesn't reflect the views of the creator of Naruto.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***Kiba's Dorm: Kiba***

"You've gotta eat something Kiba," Shikamaru said looking at his friend who was sitting on the corner of the couch, bandages covering his face now. Kiba had his legs to his chest, his arms between his legs, gripping the end of his tattered black sweat pants.

"I'm not hungry," Kiba said.

"It's been two days," Shikamaru said. "I'm not leaving till you eat something,"

"You'll miss Naruto then," Kiba muttered.

"God damnit," Shikamaru growled and grabbed Kiba's jaw and pushed his fingers into Kiba's cheeks, forcing his mouth open. He put the food he had into Kiba's mouth. "Eat it damnit," He growled holding his hand over Kiba's mouth. Kiba cried out over Shikamaru's hand, then swallowed closing his eyes. "That wasn't so fucking hard now was it?" Shikamaru growled pulling away from Kiba who was wiping the corners of his mouth.

"It taste bad," Kiba lied.

"I don't care," Shikamaru said pulling open a cheese stick package and ripped a strip off. "You need to eat, you'll heal faster," Shikamaru held up the piece of cheese. "Please just eat it, I don't like forcing you, but I will," He said.

Kiba took the food he was offered and nibbled on it slowly closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," He whispered putting his head on his knees. "I know I'm more trouble them I'm worth,"

"Don't say shit like that," Shikamaru said and Kiba looked at him. "Taking care of friends isn't troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Kiba smiled sadly. "Liar, everything is troublesome for you, lazy bastard," He said.

Shikamaru leaned forward and ruffled Kiba's wild hair. "Don't think that you're useless again, or I'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp," Shikamaru said. then handed Kiba the rest of the cheese stick and stood. "All of this food better be in your stomach by the time I get back, got it?"

"Yea," Kiba muttered.

"Glad you understand," Shikamaru said and left the dorm, letting the door close behind him.

Kiba's phone vibrated on the coffee table and he picked it up, and opened the message.

'_Are you feelin' any better today?'_ Kankuro.

'_Yea... I'll be good ta go in a few days'_ Kiba

'_ I miss you,'_ Kankuro.

Kiba closed his eyes and pressed his phone to his lips.

***Hallway B Wing Academic Building: Shikamaru & Naruto***

"What do ya mean?" Naruto asked leaning forward slightly to look at Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru grinned. "What I said, duh," Shikamaru said and Naruto's brow furrowed and Shikamaru chuckled, pulling Naruto against him, and leaned against the wall, and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and he kissed Shikamaru back. "Did you get that?" He asked pulling away from Naruto's lips.

"Uh huh," Naruto blushed.

"Good," Shikamaru said smiling and kissed Naruto again. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," Naruto said wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Uzamaki, Nara, break it up!"

Naruto blushed and pulled away. "Sorry Mr. Kakashi," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and grinned.

"Come with me Uzamaki," Kakashi said and Shikamaru's eyebrow cocked slightly. "You should get to class Nara," Kakashi said, and walked off with Naruto who glanced back and looked worriedly at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru bit his cheek and his eyes narrowed as Kakashi and Naruto turned the corner, something was off.

***Principal's Office: Naruto***

Kakashi opened the door to the principal office and lead Naruto inside who froze immediately seeing his foster father, Orochimaru standing in front of the large curved desk.

Orochimaru turned quickly and smiled widely and rushed to Naruto, pulling him into a hug. "Naruto, my son I've missed you dearly." Orochimaru pulled away and stroked Naruto's face softly. "You shouldn't just run off without telling me, I worry something might happen to you, you're so small after all," Orochimaru pulled Naruto into another tight hug.

Naruto squirmed against Orochimaru. "I can't breath," Naruto said pushing Orochimaru away with all his strength, but the creepy slender man was stronger then he looked, but still stepped back.

"Thank you for bringing me my son, I'll be taking him home now," Orochimaru said.

"No, I want to stay," Naruto said and Shikamaru looked at him. "I like here,"

Orochimaru frowned. "You know you can't stay away from me, your father put you in my care because he knew how sensitive you are," Orochimaru leaned down, and put his hand on Naruto's cheek. "Now let's go pack you things and go home,"

" I don't want to go home with you," Naruto said.

Orochimaru's eye flashed dangerously. "It's not up for discussion Naru, we're leaving,"

Naruto looked pleadingly at the principal. " Sir, the semester is nearly over, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Naruto was allowed to finish his classes off before returning home," The old man said.

Orochimaru glared down at Naruto. "I'm still taking him home for the weekend," Orochimaru said and Naruto's eyes grew wide with fear.

The principal frowned. "If that is your wish, as his guardian you have the ability to take him away from the school for weekends,"

"Good," Orochimaru grabbed Naruto tightly by the upper part of his left arm and drug him from the school, and tossed him into the backseat of a limo, before climbing in and slamming the door shut.

Naruto righted himself in the seat and moved back against door as Orochimaru moved over him. "No!" Naruto cried, but Orochimaru had no intention of stopping, it had been two months since he'd been able to touch _his_ Naruto, and he wasn't waiting. Orochimaru pulled Naruto onto his back, and pinned Naruto's trembling hands above his head. "S-stop," Naruto pleaded as Orochimaru ran a hand up Naruto's stomach, lifting his shirt, revealing a tattoo in a strange swirling design around Naruto's naval. Orochimaru leaned down and licked the tanned skin of Naruto's torso and Naruto bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes tightly. Orochimaru yanked Naruto's pants off and ran his hand over Naruto's slender legs slowly and sighed heavily and Naruto whimpered.

Orochimaru leaned up and crashed his lips against Naruto's, forcing his long tongue into the boy's mouth, making him gag.

***Cafeteria: Kankuro, Shikamaru, Shino***

Shino glanced from Kankuro to Shikamaru and back, then sighed, and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "What is with you two?" Shino asked.

"Naruto's foster father picked him up for the weekend," Shikamaru said.

"Kiba's still sick," Kankuro said. Shikamaru shifted slightly, and a strange look formed in his eyes, at Kankuro's words, but Kankuro didn't notice.

" Well sick people get better, and Naruto will be back in a few days," Shino said rolling his eyes then stood slowly. "Stop moping, it's creepy," He added and walked from the cafeteria. Shino sighed and pulled his glasses off to massage the bridge of his nose and relax, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch it,"

Shino looked up. "Neji," He muttered, staring up at the pale colored eyes that were glaring down into his stunning deep forrest green eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," Shino pushed his glasses back on, again hiding his eyes from the world.

Neji stopped glaring and shifted. "What's got you so hot and bothered?" Neji asked.

"Nothing," Shino said. "I've got class," He moved past Neji quickly, pulling his scarf up more around his face to hide the slight blush that formed on his cheeks, hoping Neji hadn't seen, but Neji never missed anything, and a smirk formed on his face.

'_I really wanna know what's under that damn coat he's always hidden under,'_ Neji thought crossing his arms, watching Shino moved through the uncrowded hallway, before turning into a stairwell, and vanishing from Neji's sight.

***Two days later: Main Gate Naruto***

Naruto stumbled from the back seat of Orochimaru's Mercedes and shivered as Orochimaru called out to him, to have a good week, and he'd be coming back next week end.

Naruto winced and limped into the dorms, it was early in the morning, and he wanted nothing more but to get to his dorm and curl in a ball under his bed and sleep. He pulled the sleeves of his shirt down over his hands and pulled his arms against his chest and made his way to his dorm.

"Naruto!"

Naruto flinched, but stopped and turned, seeing Shikamaru walking towards him. He tried to hide the pain he was in, and smiled at Shikamaru. "What are you doing up?" Naruto asked.

"I went to check on Kiba, he's got a fever," Shikamaru said and leaned down , pressing his lips against Naruto's forehead. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," Naruto whispered.

"Are you alright? You're trembling," Shikamaru said putting his hands lightly under Naruto's elbows.

"I'm just tired, it was a long drive back," Naruto lied and smiled. "Really, don't make that face Shika," Naruto said.

Shikamaru smiled and pressed his lips against Naruto's. "Alright, let's get you into bed then," Shikamaru said wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulders and they walked the rest of the way to Naruto's dorm.

Naruto grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom and closed the door, Shikamaru heard the lock click and frowned, Naruto hadn't done that before. Shikamaru sat on the edge of Naruto's bed and folded his hands in front of his knees and waited.

A few minutes later the door to the bathroom opened and Naruto came out, and set his clothes on the floor in the corner and walked over to the bed and laid down. Shikamaru turned and looked at Naruto. "Are you sure you're alright? You look like you're in pain," Shikamaru said brushing Naruto's hair from his face.

Naruto smiled tiredly. "Yea, I'm fine," He said closing his eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you when you wake up," Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's temple then rested his forehead against the side of Naruto's head, his blond hair tickling Shikamaru's face.

"Will you stay?" Naruto asked quietly and Shikamaru looked at him. "Please,"

Shikamaru nodded slowly, and pulled off his shoes before moving behind Naruto. Shikamaru wrapped his arms protectively around Naruto's chest, and the blond relaxed, and moved back against Shikamaru, and both closed their eyes.

"I love you Shika," Naruto whispered.

" I love you too," Shikamaru said back.

***Kiba's Dorm: Kiba & Tsume***

Tsume opened the door to her son's dorm, and he looked up at her. She closed the door and walked over to him. "I've heard you haven't gone to your classes in the past week, why not?" She asked crossing her arms as she loomed over him.

"I'm waiting for the bruises to fade," Kiba said looking down. "I'm going to class tomorrow," He said.

"Damn right you are, and I want you to stay away from that Shikamaru boy, I don't him turning you gay," Tsume said bitterly and Kiba closed his eyes.

"Hanging around him isn't going to make me gay mom," Kiba muttered and she slapped him. Kiba gasped softly and put his hand on his cheek, thankful she didn't hit his broken one.

"I don't care, I don't want you around him," Tsume said.

"Yes ma'am," Kiba said quietly, looking to the left, trying to keep the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Good," Tsume knelt down and stroked Kiba's hair softly. "You need a haircut baby," She muttered and smiled softly. "We'll go on Thursday, make a whole day, just for the two of us," She whispered and Kiba's chest grew tight.

Thursday was the day Kiba and Kankuro didn't have classes, and Kiba wanted to spend it with Kankuro, not his crazy mother. "Okay," He said quietly.

Tsume pressed her lips to Kiba's temple. "I love you Kiba," She said running her fingers through his hair. "You're my whole world, I don't know what I'd do without you," She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Kiba felt sick, and closed his eyes as his mother placed kisses on his face. Tsume claimed she loved him, but she beat him, made him do things he hated, did things to him that made him feel dirty, but he let her. His mother was sick, what else could he do? On a good day, his mom was like a real mom, she didn't hit him, or touch him, but on any other day, she did, and Kiba crawled under his own skin.

Tsume laid Kiba back, and moved over him. He closed his eyes as she kissed down his neck, Kiba closed his eyes and fell into darkness, he went numb and vanished into his own little world.... Even Shikamaru didn't know about this filthy secret that Kiba shared unwillingly with his mother, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Shikamaru knew.

When the door of his dorm closed again, Kiba rolled over and curled into a ball and covered his head gripping his hair tightly, the walls around him seemed to just be crashing down on him, he wanted it to stop, for it to all just go away. Kiba bit down on his tongue with his sharp canines until two hole formed in his tongue and blood filled his mouth and ran down the corners of his mouth. Kiba tried to stop shaking, and forced himself from the couch and into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and got in, and sank to the bottom, his messed up clothes stuck to him, revealing that his body was slender with defined muscle, scars could be seen through his white shirt on his chest, and on his arms and back as he doubled over covering his head with his arms.

***Sasuke's Dorm: Sasuke & Gaara***

Sasuke slowly slid Gaara's shirt off his shoulders, as he slid his tongue into the redhead's mouth. Gaara moaned closing his eyes and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling himself onto Sasuke's lap.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Sasuke asked running his hands over Gaara's pronounced hips.

"If you keep asking, I'll chicken out," Gaara admitted looking down into Sasuke's intense eyes. They stared at each other hungrily for a moment, before crashing their lips together heatedly.

Sasuke groaned as Gaara's hips rolled over his lap, causing wonderful friction. Sasuke pulled Gaara's boxers off slowly, touching his slender perfect legs with heavy fingertips. Gaara blushed, feeling his nakedness against Sasuke's boxers and opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. "I'll go slow, this is your first time right?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yea," Gaara said blushing more.

Sasuke kissed him reaching under his pillow for the small bottle of lube he had there and pulled it out, and flipped the cap open. Gaara moaned as Sasuke's tongue slipped into his mouth, his tongue ring hitting against the side of Gaara's tongue, the sensation was strange, but Gaara really liked it.

Sasuke coated his fingers with lube and ran them carefully across Gaara's backside, before sliding one carefully into Gaara. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and groaned against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke deepened the kiss to distract his lover from the pain, and began moving his fingers. Gaara was incredible tight, and Sasuke had trouble adding his second finger.

"You've gotta relax Gaara," Sasuke said rubbing the small of Gaara's slender back with his other hand, kissing Gaara's eyes that had tears forming in them.

"I-I'm trying," Gaara said gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Gaara's and added his third finger, pushing deeply, curving his fingers, searching for something, and Gaara panted in his ear. "Almost Gaara," He whispered, and found what he was looking for.

Gaara's back arched and he threw his head back crying out, his voice was rough, but so beautiful it sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. "UuuuHnnn... S-Sasuke.... a-again," Gaara said pressing back against Sasuke's fingers which hit his prostate again, and Gaara's body trembled as he moaned loudly in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke couldn't help but groan in pleasure and anticipation. Sasuke pulled his fingers from Gaara who shivered and sighed heavily. Sasuke coated his cock with the lube until satisfied and took hold of Gaara's hip, lifting him up, and Sasuke positioned himself at the twitching hole and slowly pulled Gaara down on him. Gaara cried out and bit down on Sasuke's shoulder, drawing blood, and panting hard, but Sasuke didn't stop until Gaara swallowed him completely.

Sasuke panted at the feeling of Gaara squeezing him tightly, Gaara's body quivered, and Sasuke massaged Gaara's hips slowly and kissed him. " Are you alright?" Sasuke asked quietly stroking Gaara's hair.

Gaara nodded slowly and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm r-ready," He said.

Sasuke nodded and put his hands back on Gaara's thighs, making Gaara lift himself up. Gaara moaned leaning his head back and then Sasuke pushed Gaara back down on on his cock, nailing his prostate. Gaara cried out Sasuke's name.

It didn't take long, before Gaara began moving on his own. Sasuke was panting just as hard as Gaara was, leaning back on his elbows so he could get a better view as Gaara impaled himself on Sasuke's cock which just seemed to grow harder and harder. Sasuke reached forward and began pumping Gaara's cock, and Gaara moaned loudly, leaning forward and put hand on Sasuke's stomach, changing the angle and Sasuke's cock hit his prostate harder then before and Gaara saw white as he came, splashing his release on Sasuke's stomach and his own chest.

Sasuke flipped Gaara onto his back, and pulled Gaara's slender legs up, and began thrusting hard and fast into Gaara who was still trembling form his release. Sasuke managed a few more thrust before he came, he hung his head moaning low and deep in his throat filling Gaara with his release, Gaara moaned too.

Sasuke's arms gave out and he laid on top of Gaara, and they stayed panting for a moment before Sasuke pulled out, and rolled onto the bed next to Gaara.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and took Gaara's hand before they both fell asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

*** Naruto's Dorm: Noon. Shikamaru & Naruto***

Shikamaru was awake, but he didn't want to move, he was watching Naruto sleep, and didn't want to wake him. Naruto looked even more like a little kid when he slept, and he felt like one, like a miniature heater, and he curled up against Shikamaru's chest, clinging onto his shirt tightly.

Shikamaru sighed and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, brushing it off Naruto's neck, and his hand froze and a strange look, a mix between hate, anger and pain filled his eyes as he saw the kiss mark, on the side of Naruto's neck. Shikamaru closed his eyes and sat up bending his right leg and rested his elbow against it, putting his hand on his face.

Naruto groaned stretching out, and opened his eyes, blinking a few times before his eyes focused. "Shika....? What's wrong?" Naruto sat up slightly then stopped. "Shikamaru?"

"Did. He. Touch. You?" Shikamaru asked slowly and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

Naruto shifted and Shikamaru looked at him. Naruto looked away and Shikamaru gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's chin. "That hurt Shikamaru stop," Naruto said.

"What did that fucking bastard do to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said

"Don't lie to me damnit, I saw the mark on your neck," Shikamaru growled and Naruto's eyes grew wide again and he put his hand over his neck.

"Don't tell anyone," Naruto whispered.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru got out of the bed.

"Wait! Shika!" Naruto stumbled from his bed and ran to Shikamaru who had gone for the door. Naruto wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's chest, and buried his face in Shikamaru's back. "Please.... I'm sorry, I know I'm g-gross, I'm sorry," Naruto sobbed.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and braced himself against the door and hung his head.

"Just d-don't leave me, please," Naruto pleaded. "I-I know y-you probably don't want t-to even be in the same r-room with me any more, but p-please d-don't leave me alone," Naruto gripped Shikamaru's shirt tighter and sobbed against Shikamaru's back.

Shikamaru reached down and took Naruto's arms from around his chest, then turned and faced Naruto. Naruto wouldn't look up and Shikamaru's chest grew tight. "I'm not gonna leave ya," Shikamaru said quietly and Naruto looked up at him. "I'm just.... I can't stand seeing the people I'm close to being hurt by the people that are supposed to be taking care of them," Shikamaru said and pulled Naruto against him. "I'm never gonna let him touch you again Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I promise, on my life I'm going to protect you,"

Naruto whimpered and clung to Shikamaru's shirt tightly. "Thank you... Shikamaru," Naruto muttered.

***Cafeteria: Sai, Itachi, Kankuro***

Kankuro chewed on the inside of his cheek, Kiba said he'd be coming back to class today, but Kankuro hadn't seen him, and none of Kiba's friends seemed to know a damn thing.

"Go to his dorm," Sai said leaning back against Itachi. "It's not gonna hurt anything, besides. What's his mom really gonna do? All you have to say is you're a friend if she finds out you went to see him,"

"He said he doesn't want me to come and get sick," Kankuro said.

"You've never been sick once since I meet you," Itachi said. "You'll be fine, now go see him before I shove my foot up your emo ass," Itachi hissed and Kankuro looked at him. "Now,"

Kankuro stood slowly and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket and walked towards the student dorms.

When he got to Kiba's dorm, he could hear the shower running, he knocked, but didn't even get a reply.

"The shower's been on since the other night," A student said walking past Kankuro who turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked.

"What I said, after his mom left the other night, he went to take a shower, he might've past out or something,"

Kankuro frowned and knocked harder on the door. "Kiba! Open the door!" Kankuro roared trying to open the door. "KIBA!!!" Kankuro roared and hit the door hard, knocking it off the hinges. Kankuro went into the bathroom, and pulled the shower curtain back so hard, it ripped off the bar. "Kiba!" Kankuro bent down and pulled Kiba out of the ice cold water and slumped to the floor.

Kiba was shivering, and his lips were blue. Kankuro ran his fingers through Kiba's hair. "Kiba, wake up, you've gotta open your eyes for me babe," Kankuro said quietly. "Come on, Kiba, open your eyes," Kankuro said shaking Kiba softly.

Kiba coughed and water mixed with blood slid down his chin. Kiba's eyes opened slightly, and he looked up at Kankuro. "Kuro...." Kiba muttered.

"Yea, I'm here Kiba," Kankuro said stroking Kiba's cheek softly. "W-what happened?" Kankuro asked.

Kiba closed his eyes and swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. Kankuro pulled Kiba closer and pressed his lips to Kiba's forehead.

***Sasuke's Dorm: Sasuke & Gaara ***

Gaara rolled onto his side and grimaced, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked kneeling down in front of the bed, so he was eye level with Gaara.

"Just a little sore," Gaara said rubbing his hip and grimaced.

" Here," Sasuke held out a bottle of juice and a few asprin which Gaara took gratefully.

"Thanks," Gaara said.

"I think that maybe you should skip class and swim practice today," Sasuke said and Gaara blushed.

"Yea, it's probably best," Gaara said.

"I can stay if you'd like," Sasuke said and Gaara looked up at him. He was already dressed in his school uniform.

"No, it's alright," Gaara said.

" I don't mind," Sasuke said. Gaara smiled faintly.

"It won't be much fun, I'm probably just gonna sleep," Gaara said.

" I like watching you sleep," Sasuke said and Gaara blushed.

"Alright," Gaara said laying back on the bed. Sasuke smiled and leaned over him, pressing their lips together softly. Gaara closed his eyes as Sasuke pulled the sheets over Gaara's bare waist, and ran his hand carefully over Gaara's sore side.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**End of Chapter 4**

Yay! More drama and more unanswered question! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the smut and the drama, and the creepiness of this chapter. Don't worry there is a lot more where that came from too, it floats around in my head like a yaoi cluster fuck.... yes yes it does. I didn't know what color to make Shino's eyes and I've read where his eyes have been blue, black and almost every color but green, so I made his eyes green. And yes you did read that right, Neji and Shino! Holy hell, who's gonna be seme? Tee hee, you'll just have to wait and find out.

Anyways thanks for reading, please review and comment.

ConstantSnow.

P.S.: I was asked to write a TousenxIchigo fan fic which I will be posting in a few days, so keep your eyes open for it, it's gonna be cute and hot all at the same time, or at least I'm hoping for that. ^_^ Later.


	5. Chapter 5

***Neji's Dorm: Kankuro, Sai, Itachi, Neji***

"Calm down," Itachi said looking at Kankuro. "They said he just have hypothermia, and will be okay in a few days," He said.

"What the fuck was he doing?" Kankuro muttered.

"You should really ask Shikamaru," Neji said leaning back against the wall. "Kiba and him have been like brothers since Kiba came here two years ago. He knows everything about Kiba, even stuff not in Kiba's file,"

Kankuro looked at Neji. "What do you know about Kiba?" He asked.

"He's got an older sister," Neji said. "Her name's Hana, she's going to a boarding school on the other side of the country. Kiba's mom doesn't let them talk at all,"

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"That's something not in the file," Neji said.

"What about his dad?" Kankuro asked.

"Divorced Kiba's mom when Kiba was six or seven, left when he couldn't get Kiba in court, I think he's an artist or something," Neji said.

"Why's his mom off the deep end?" Kankuro asked.

"Dunno, I do know that Kiba's dad left her for another guy though, that might have something to do with why she's so homo hater," Neji shrugged and sighed.

"Are they gonna let you go to the hospital to see him?" Sai asked.

"Dunno," Kankuro said.

"I could sneak you out to," Itachi said.

"She'll be there," Kankuro reminded.

"I see where that could be a problem," Itachi sighed. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out so you can see Kiba,"

Kankuro closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

***Courtyard: Shikamaru & Naruto***

"Are you still worried about Kiba?" Naruto asked looking up at Shikamaru. Naruto was laying with his head in his lap, while Shikamaru leaned back against a tree.

"Yea," Shikamaru said. "His mom won't let me see him either," Shikamaru bit the tip of his thumb and frowned. "Fucking bitch,"

Naruto sat up slowly, and leaned against Shikamaru's shoulder. "Kiba's gonna be fine," Naruto said. "And you'll be able to see him soon,"

"He needs someone with him," Shikamaru said. "The school called the police, their gonna ask questions. Kiba's probably scared, and that woman's there pretending she actually cares about him," Shikamaru's eyes moved back and forth slowly, looking at everything and nothing at the same time.

Naruto closed his eyes. "You're a good friend," Naruto said and Shikamaru looked down at him. "And I love you,"

Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's softly. "I love you too," He said quietly.

"Come on, I wanna show you something," Naruto stood slowly, and pulled Shikamaru to his feet.

"What?" Shikamaru asked smiling as Naruto drug him into the dorm building and up the stairs. "Naruto?"

"Come on," Naruto said turning and pulling Shikamaru down the halls as he walked backwards. "It's nothing bad I promise,"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as Naruto opened the door to his door then pulled Shikamaru in. "What's with you?"

"I'm going to help you relax a little," Naruto said pushing Shikamaru onto the bed. "You haven't taken a nap all day, " he added.

"I'm not tired," Shikamaru said sitting up on his elbows.

"You're always tired," Naruto said crossing his arms.

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, what are you gonna do?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" Lay down, and close your eyes," Naruto said. Shikamaru glanced at him for a minute, then laid back with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Naruto started humming softly as he pulled his uniform jacket off his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Keep your eyes closed," Naruto said.

"Their closed," Shikamaru said frowning. Naruto leaned over Shikamaru who fought the urge to open his eyes as Naruto's sweet breath moved over his face. "What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked again quietly.

"I'm going to show you something, just give me a minute," Naruto said nervously walking away from the bed and slowly undid the buttons on his white shirt and let it fall to the floor. "Are your eyes still closed?"

"Yea," Shikamaru said.

Naruto swallowed slowly and walked over to the bed and sat down slowly. " 'Kay, sit up, but keep your eyes closed," Naruto said and Shikamaru did so slowly.

"You're shaking, why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just give me your hands," Naruto said and Shikamaru let Naruto move his hands. Naruto put Shikamaru's hands against his chest and closed his eyes tightly. "Can you feel?"

"... Naruto," Shikamaru muttered.

"You make my heart beat this fast every time I'm near you," Naruto blushed and Shikamaru opened his eyes. He held his breath looking at Naruto's bare chest, taking in how beautiful and slender Naruto was. "I've never shown anyone my body willingly, never let anyone touch me like this either," Naruto said looking up at Shikamaru. "I'm scared as hell, but I want you to be my first,"

Shikamaru exhaled the breath he'd been holding, and leaned down and kissed Naruto softly, wrapping his arms around Naruto's shoulders. "You don't need to rush to be with me Naruto, I'm happy, even if we never do anything," Shikamaru said.

"Orochimaru wants to take me away at the end of the semester," Naruto said. "And I want you to have me before he finally crossed the line and does," Naruto said and Shikamaru tightened his grip on Naruto.

"We aren't gonna, just because of that bastard Naruto," Shikamaru said and pulled away to look at Naruto. "We will, when everything is just right," He said.

Naruto closed his eyes. "I'm scared," Naruto said.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of," Shikamaru said. "I'm gonna protect you, remember, I promised,"

***Hospital Room No. 518: Kiba***

The police slowly left, closing the door, leaving Kiba alone with his mother, who turned on him.

"Who was that boy that came into your room Kiba?" Tsume asked.

"Just a friend," Kiba said looking at her.

"Is it the same boy sending you messages on your phone!? Saying he loves you?!" Tsume hissed and Kiba's eyes grew wide. "Did you really think I'd not find out what you were doing behind my back? Just like your father you disgusting child," She hissed and Kiba flinched. "When you return to school, you will not talk to him again, or I will send you away," She said. "You will not get your cell phone, or your computer back. No ties with that boy do you understand Kiba? You aren't leaving me, not for a man, not for anyone,"

"I love him mom," Kiba said, another mistake.

She rushed over and slapped him, grabbing a handful of his hair. "Don't say such disgusting things Kiba," Tsume hissed. "You do not love that boy, and he doesn't love you, he's just trying to steal you away from me, and if he comes near you, I'll kill him," She said letting Kiba's hair go.

Kiba closed his eyes tightly as the police officers came back into the room. "Ms. Inuzuka, I'm sorry but we need to ask your son a few questions privately, if you'd please step outside we'll get this done with as soon as possible," The police officer said.

"I'd really like to stay," Tsume said with fake concern in her voice which made Kiba shiver and pull the blankets tighter around himself.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't," The police officer said. "My partner is right out side, he has some questions for you as well,"

Tsume leaned over Kiba. "I'll be right outside baby, if you get scared just call for me, and this can all go away," She whispered and kissed the side of Kiba's face. She walked out, and the police officer closed the door.

"Kiba," The police officer said and Kiba's eyes darted up to look at the white haired man. "I'm Jiraya," He said pulling a chair over to the side of Kiba's bed and sat down. "The doctors say that you have a lot of broken bones that have healed, and the one on your cheek which isn't more then a week old. Can you tell me where you got them?"

"She gave them to me," Kiba muttered looking down at his pillow. "When ever I hurt her.... It's my fault, I was being like my dad or my sister again," Kiba's eyes grew wide and he looked up at Jiraya. "D-don't.... you can't write that down!" Kiba lunged from the bed trying to grab the small notepad from Jiraya, but only managed to slip on the floor. Jiraya caught him.

"Clam down Kiba," Jiraya said.

"No! Tear it up! I can't leave her! I can't!" He cried struggling against Jiraya who swore and hit the nurse's call button and wrapped both arms around Kiba who was thrashing around. "I can't! Don't make me! Don't make me!" He screamed as nurses rushed into the room.

"Kiba!" Tsume rushed in the room, and Kiba started thrashing more. "What are you doing to my son stop!" Tsume screamed as the nurses began strapping Kiba to the bed.

"Get her the hell outta here!" Jiraya yelled holding Kiba's kicking legs.

The other police officer came in and grabbed Tsume who began fighting like a wild animal.

"No! You can't take me away from him! Kiba needs me!" Tsume screamed.

"Can't you sedate him?" Jiraya asked.

"He was sedated," The nurse said. "If we give him another dose it could stop his heart," She said struggling to hold Kiba's arm which was pulling at the leather restraints. "We just have to hold out until he calms down on his own,"

"There's gotta be something else we can do," Jiraya said.

"Maybe get someone he's close to," The nurse said shaking her pink hair from her face. "Oi Ino! Call the Academy, see if this kid's got friends," She said.

A blond nurse nodded and rushed from the room.

"What the hell happened to this kid?" Jiraya asked watching Kiba's face as he screamed and fought to get loose.

***Kankuro's Dorm: Kankuro***

Kankuro was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, _'Three days..... Kiba's been in the hospital three fucking days.... and I'm loosing my mind,'_ Kankuro closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

A loud knock on the door made Kankuro look towards it. "Kankuro, this is Kakashi, I need you to come with me now,"

Kankuro got up and walked to the door. "What's this about?"

"I was told by Shikamaru that you are close to Kiba, is that true?"

Kankuro opened the door. "What happened?" He asked.

"Please put on shoes and come with me," Kakashi said.

Kankuro didn't need to be told twice, he stuffed his feet into his shoes and grabbed his football jacket and followed Kakashi out to the parking lot.

"Get in," Kakashi said and Kankuro got into the passenger seat. Kakashi started the engine with a roar and speed from the parking lot.

"What happened to Kiba?" Kankuro asked.

"I was just told to drive you to the hospital. I don't know what happened," Kakashi said.

"Is he alright?" Kankuro asked.

"How could he be?" Kakashi asked. "He just had his mother arrested,"

"What?" Kankuro asked and Kakashi looked at him.

"You didn't know did you?" Kakashi asked.

"Know what?!" Kankuro growled.

"It was just a rumor, but something about Kiba's relationship with his mother was more then... normal," Kakashi said and Kankuro's eyes grew wide and he clenched his jaw.

"What did that bitch do to him?" Kankuro asked.

Kakashi shifted his grip on the steering wheel. "None of us have been informed of the severity of the abuse," He said slowly.

Kankuro's fist clenched tightly and he forced himself to look out the window. "Why didn't he tell me?" Kankuro asked.

"What would you have done?" Kakashi asked.

"Kill that bitch," Kankuro said.

"You've always been hot blooded," Kakashi said. "Perhaps that is why you're so good at football,"

Kankuro didn't answer.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Sai's Dorm: Itachi &Sai***

"Kakashi just drove off with Kankuro," Sai said looking out the window that was next to his bed.

Itachi opened his right eye and looked at Sai. "Yea, he's going to the hospital to see Kiba," Itachi said running a hand over his face. "Go back to sleep,"

"I hope Kankuro's alright," Sai muttered.

"How can you think about another guy after what we just did?" Itachi asked in annoyance and Sai looked down at him.

"You get jealous to easily," Sai said laying slowly on Itachi's chest. "Don't worry, I don't have feelings for your best friend," Sai wrapped his arms around Itachi's head and kissed him.

"Good," Itachi said. "Now go to sleep, it's two in the morning,"

"Aren't you worried about Kankuro?" Sai asked.

"He's no weakling," Itachi grumbled.

"If it was me in the hospital, how would you feel?" Sai asked.

Itachi frowned. "I'd feel hopeless," Itachi said.

"See," Sai said. "Admitted, you are worried about him, he's like your brother,"

Itachi shifted and sat up slowly, keeping an arm around Sai's slender waist to keep him from falling. "I am worried about him, but I think that.... They'll make it," Itachi said and Sai looked up at him.

"Was that so hard? Showing a little something more then just lust isn't gonna make you weak y'know," Sai said shifting so he was kneeling over Itachi's legs.

"Uchiha don't show emotions," Itachi said and Sai frowned and pulled his ear. "What the hell?!" Itachi snapped looking at Sai.

"I hate when you do that," Sai said.

"Do what?" Itachi asked.

"Put yourself in the same group as your father," Sai said. "He was a fucked up bastard, and you're nothing like him,"

Itachi didn't say anything, just wrapped his arm around Sai's waist and pulled Sai against him, "Thank you Sai," He whispered.

"Of course love," Sai said wrapping his arms around Itachi's head.

***Early Morning, Courtyard: Shino***

Shino was a morning person, it was quite, and the only time he could be alone.

He pulled off his scarf and his glasses and set them down on the grass next to him as he laid back. Things had been so hectic the last few days, he hadn't really gotten any time alone. Shikamaru had been asking him about what he should do to take his relationship with Naruto to the next level. Sasuke wouldn't stop going on and on about how perfect his relationship with Gaara was. Lee kept popping up, blabbing away about some older girl he saw at the movies with pink hair while he was out with his older brother Gai. Itachi and Sai were just like normal... Choji even seemed to have gotten into a fling with some girl, Shino didn't know much about her, besides she was older, blond and apparently liked bigger guys like Choji.

Shino sighed closing his eyes. He didn't mind that the grass was still damp with dew.

Shino heard foot steps and sighed, _'...figures'_ He thought and sat up slowly.

"You didn't have to sit up because of me,"

Shino looked up at Neji. "Are you stalking me?" He asked putting his glasses on, hiding his green eyes.

"You shouldn't do that y'know," Neji said sitting next to Shino.

"Do what?"

"Hide your eyes, and your face," Neji said and Shino looked at him. "No one can ever know what you're thinking, why are you like that?"

" If no one knows what you're thinking, they can't get close enough to hurt you," Shino said standing slowly.

Neji stood quickly and grabbed Shino's hand. " Don't," He said.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked trying to pull away as Neji pulled his glasses away.

"Has anyone ever been able to tell you that you have beautiful eyes?" Neji asked and Shino blushed. "Because I've never seen eyes as green as yours,"

Shino looked away. "They don't fit me," Shino said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked and Shino looked back at Neji.

"These shouldn't be my eyes, I'm a plain simple person, but I'm stuck with eyes that make people stare and a face that makes people act stupid," Shino said.

Neji pulled the scarf from around Shino's face and Shino flinched. "Well they can just get over it," Neji said letting the scarf fall to the ground, Shino's skin was milky white, smooth and beautiful. He was extremely stunning, and with his eyes uncovered and with his face uncovered, Neji's heart skipped a beat. He leaned down and captured Shino's pale lips with his own.

Shino struggled against the kiss for a minute then stopped, leaning his head back, and his lips parted slowly, and Neji slid his tongue into Shino's mouth. Shino's mouth tasted sweet yet salty and Neji pulled him closer and kissed him harder. Shino's face flushed and he pushed Neji away and ran off.

Neji thought it was best not to chase after Shino, and knelt down, picking Shino's scarf off the ground, and lifted it to his face, taking in Shino's scent, which was just as addicting to Neji as the taste of Shino's mouth.

***Pool: Sasuke & Gaara***

"What do you mean no?" Gaara asked leaning against the side of the pool as Sasuke sat on the bleachers. "Come on, no one is around, besides you promised, I got permission so it's not like we're gonna get in trouble. You already put on your trunks anyways,"

" I don't think it's such a good idea now," Sasuke muttered.

"Why not?" Gaara pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to Sasuke.

"Because," Sasuke said. "You're in the water,"

Gaara stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"It's hard enough when I'm watching you when you're practicing, and I'm trying not to jump in the pool and take you in front of everyone, now that we're alone, if I get into the water with you, I'll take you," Sasuke said.

"Come on Sasuke," Gaara whined and Sasuke's eyes snapped up at him, and Gaara blushed. "Just a quick swim,"

Sasuke stood and pulled Gaara against him, and pressed his lips against Gaara's firmly. "Do you feel that?" He asked grinding his groin against Gaara's. "This is what you do to me," He said huskily holding the back of Gaara's neck.

"S-Sasuke," Gaara moaned closing his eyes.

"I'd pin you against the side of the pool and fuck you senseless if I did," Sasuke said running his hand down Gaara's side, slipping his thumb into top of Gaara's trunks.

"S-someone mi-might see if you don't knock it off," Gaara said.

"Then let's go into the locker room," Sasuke said. Gaara nodded slowly and lead Sasuke into the locker room, and locked the door. Sasuke pinned Gaara against the tiled walls and pulled Gaara's swim trunks down.

"W-wait Sasuke," Gaara said.

" I can't," Sasuke said huskily grinding himself against Gaara's bare ass.

"I-In my locker, there's lotion," Gaara said.

Sasuke growled and reached over, and opened the locker and rummaged around, still grinding against Gaara who put his hands up against the tile wall and was panting hard. Sasuke's hand found the small bottle of lotion and he pulled it from the locker and pulled his trunks down and squeezed some quickly onto his cock and coated it.

Gaara cried out and clawed at the tile wall as Sasuke pushed into him. "S-Sasuke!" Gaara leaned his head down, pressing his flushed cheek against the cold tile.

".... You're still so fucking tight," Sasuke growled kissing the back of Gaara's neck. He thrust into Gaara, and Gaara arched his back seeing stars.

"Sasuke!" Gaara cried out thrusting back against Sasuke's hips and Sasuke groaned gripping Gaara's hips. "...M-more," He pleaded.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Hospital Room No. 518: Kankuro & Kiba***

Kiba was curled in a ball against Kankuro's chest, trembling like a beaten dog, even though he was sleeping. Kankuro looked at the nurses and the police officer who were standing in the room.

"You're gonna lock her up forever right?" Kankuro asked.

"She'll be away for a while," Jiraya said.

Kankuro looked down and rubbed comforting circles against Kiba's back to get him to stop whimpering. "What about him? Is Kiba gonna be okay?"

"We don't know," The nurse said. "Something medicine can't heal. You'll have help him with that," She said.

"We'll leave you alone," Jiraya said and they left, leaving Kankuro alone with Kiba.

Kankuro pulled Kiba closer, and pressed his lips against Kiba's forehead and closed his eyes leaning back on the hospital bed.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 5**

Yay! Even more drama, and smutty goodness all rolled into one.... Wow!

Anyways thanks for all the favs and comments already I'm really excited that I've gotten so much feed back so quickly.

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment

ConstantSnow


	6. Chapter 6

***Iruka's Classroom: Naruto***

It was Friday, meaning Orochimaru would be coming to pick him up again for the weekend, Naruto kept finding himself, glancing nervously out the window for the white limo Orochimaru always rode in, and his heart would flutter every time he didn't see it.

The bell rang and Naruto put his bag over his shoulder and walked from the classroom, almost forgetting that Shikamaru was waiting for him, until Shikamaru's arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're tense," Shikamaru said softly in Naruto's ear. "Don't worry, he's not taking you," He said and kissed the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto closed his eyes and let Shikamaru lead him through the halls and outside to their favorite spot under a group of trees, away from the rest of the students. Shikamaru sat down, and Naruto laid with his head on Shikamaru's lap, and relaxed when Shikamaru's fingers lazily began combing through his blond locks. Naruto drifted off quickly, feeling safe.

Shouting woke Naruto, and he realized Shikamaru wasn't there, he sat up and saw Shikamaru and Orochimaru arguing near the side of the Academic building. They were nearly the same height, Orochimaru was slightly taller then Shikamaru, but it didn't affect Shikamaru or make him back down. Naruto stood just as Shikamaru punched Orochimaru hard across the face.

Naruto flinched and covered his mouth as Orochimaru lunged at Shikamaru, knocking the two of them to the ground in a rather undignified mess of punching arms and kicking legs. Orochimaru hit Shikamaru hard in his back, and Shikamaru roared, turning and pulled Orochimaru into a a head lock, and gave a few sharp upper cuts to Orochimaru's gut before the two wound up on the ground again, both starting to turn bloody. Naruto couldn't tell who was winning, he was just afraid that Shikamaru would get hurt.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed running towards them.

"Don't come any closer!" Shikamaru roared and Naruto froze and watched as Shikamaru's knee hit hard against Orochimaru's ribs, making a rather sickening cracking sound. Shikamaru gripped Orochimaru's hair and swung his elbow across Orochimaru's face.

Shikamaru wiped the blood form his lip on the back of his hand and swung it down punching Orochimaru hard across the face, breaking his nose. He hit Orochimaru a few more times, until the pale man wasn't moving. Shikamaru was panting hard and he stood slowly, nursing his left arm.

"Shika," Naruto muttered stepping closer and Shikamaru gritted his teeth and kicked Orochimaru hard in the stomach. "Stop it!" Naruto ran over and grabbed Shikamaru's arm, spinning Shikamaru who turned and wrapped his arm tightly around Naruto's head, burying Naruto's face against his shoulder.

"Don't look at him," Shikamaru growled holding Naruto's head.

Naruto didn't try to fight Shikamaru off, he clutched onto the sides of Shikamaru's dirty jacket tightly. "Are you alright?" He finally asked.

"I'm fine, it's not like I haven't gotten into a fight before," Shikamaru said, leaning heavily against Naruto's smaller frame. "Come on, before he wakes up," Shikamaru said pulling Naruto away and towards the dorms.

Naruto held onto Shikamaru tightly not moving himself from under Shikamaru's weight until they were safely in Shikamaru's dorm, and the door was locked. Shikamaru walked over and slumped onto his bed.

Naruto went over and sat next to Shikamaru. "I was scared," He whispered and Shikamaru looked up at him. "I thought you'd get hurt,"

"I told you I wasn't gonna let him take you," Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yea," Shikamaru said quietly.

Naruto leaned down and wiped the blood from Shikamaru's bottom lip slowly, and Shikamaru winced. "Sorry," Naruto muttered. Shikamaru reached up and wrapped his hand around Naruto's and pressed them against his lips.

"It's alright," Shikamaru said.

***Student Council Room: Itachi & Sai. ***

" They just said that Nara beat the hell outta Naruto's foster father," Sai said leaning against the back of Itachi's chair. "The guys going to the hospital for a while,"

"What's gonna happen to Shikamaru?" Itachi asked.

"It all depends on what the guy's gonna do when he wakes up. If he presses charges Nara goes to jail for aggravated assault," Sai said. "He is 18 after all, and the guy could also claim that Nara's been raping Naruto because Naruto underage,"

"They haven't had sex yet," Itachi said and Sai looked at him. "Trust me I know," He said.

"I know too, doesn't mean that the freak isn't going to try," Sai said.

"There's nothing we can really do besides watch and wait," Itachi said.

"I suppose," Sai said.

***Shikamaru's Dorm: Shikamaru & Naruto***

Shikamaru woke up, and heard Naruto singing softly in his ear, Naruto's breath brushing against his neck. Shikamaru reached up, wrapping his arms around Naruto's slender frame and Naruto put his face in Shikamaru's neck.

"Are you alright now?" Naruto asked.

"Just keep singing, and I will be," Shikamaru said.

Naruto shifted closer to him, and began singing softly again, his hands resting against Shikamaru's side, rubbing softly. Naruto closed his eyes and Shikamaru smiled, noticing that Naruto's breathing slowed as he started to fall asleep. Shikamaru turn onto his side so he was face Naruto, and placed a soft kiss to Naruto's forehead as Naruto drifted asleep, the last few notes of his voice barely loud enough for Shikamaru to hear.

Shikamaru looked at the clock on the table next to his bed, it was nearing 9 p.m. and no one had come to get him yet, so he figured he didn't have anything to worry about until the morning, he shifted, and rested his head over Naruto's and closed his eyes again, falling back asleep with Naruto curled against him.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Hospital Room No. 518: Kankuro & Kiba ***

Kiba hadn't said much in the two days that Kankuro had been at the hospital, he had though according to the doctors and nurses calmed down considerably.

Kankuro still wasn't satisfied, after all... Kiba had been hiding something from him, something Kankuro believed important.

Kiba was sitting at the small table in the room, his knees pulled to his chest as he looked out the window, picking at his food. Kankuro wondered if he'd ever have the spark in his eye that Kankuro loved, or if Kiba would ever laugh again, but looking at Kiba now, he just looked like a beaten dog that had given up on life, and just rolled over and waited to die.

Kankuro reached over the table and took Kiba's hand, making Kiba look at him. "Eat something Kiba," Kankuro said softly, almost pleading.

Kiba looked down at his food and pulled a piece of his sandwich away from the rest of it and put it into his mouth before looking back out the window chewing slowly. Kankuro looked out the window then, satisfied for the moment that Kiba had eaten something, but Kankuro would in a few more minutes, again tell Kiba to take a bite of his food. Kiba's eyes dully followed the cars that past on the highway that could be seen from the window, every once in a while he'd shiver unconsciously, and Kankuro's hand would brush over his, and Kiba would calm again.

"....Kankuro," Kiba whispered and Kankuro looked at him. Kiba kept his eyes at the window. ".... I... love you," Kiba said.

"I love you too, Kiba," Kankuro said and Kiba closed his eyes.

"Thank you," Kiba said quietly. Kankuro reached over and took Kiba's hand and pulled it up to his lips and held Kiba's fingers firmly, yet tenderly to his lips and Kiba's eyes slowly moved away from the window to look at Kankuro.

"I'm gonna be here for you Kiba," Kankuro said. "Nothing's gonna take me away from you, nothing,"

Kiba closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Kankuro's hand. " Thank you," Kiba whispered and fell asleep in the chair. Kankuro got up after a few minutes, and lifted Kiba from the chair, and to his bed, making sure not to tug on the iv in Kiba's hand. Kankuro brushed Kiba's hair from his face, and pressed his lips against Kiba's forehead.

***Library: Neji & Shino ***

Shino ducked behind a book shelf as Neji walked into the library. '_ What the hell? Is he stalking me?'_ Shino thought glancing between the shelves to see Neji sit at a table. Shino couldn't help but notice that Neji was very handsome.

Shino shook his head, and frowned beneath his scarf, wishing he had his other scarf, which he seemed to have miss placed.

"What are you doing Shino?"

Shino jumped and looked over his shoulder. "Lee," Shino hissed. "Don't sneak up on people,"

"What are you looking at?" Lee asked raising a bushy eyebrow and peered through the books. "Hyuga? That's not like you Shino,"

"I'm not looking at him, I'm hiding from him," Shino muttered, pulling his scarf up to hide the blush that ran over the pale skin of his chest and nose.

"Did you know he has your scarf?" Lee asked looking back at Neji. "It's tied around the strap of his messenger back,"

Shino looked through the books again. "That bastard!" Shino hissed. "I've been looking every where for it,"

"It's not like you don't have a million other's," Lee said and Shino glared at him from behind his sunglasses. "Well it's true, you have one for like every day of the year and then some, why is that one so important?" Lee asked.

"... It's my favorite," Shino said quietly and Lee doubled over laughing, holding his sides.

"You're so funny some times Shino!" Lee said and Shino blushed and looked away.

"It's not funny, " Shino muttered.

"What isn't funny?"

Shino tensed and looked over his shoulder at Neji who was leaning against the end of the bookshelf smugly. "You've got Shino's favorite scarf," Lee said grinning.

"Really? I didn't know it meant so much to you, after all you just left it in the courtyard. I've been meaning to give it back to you, but I can never seem to find you," Neji said.

Shino blushed. "Liar," he breathed, Lee who was standing next to him, hadn't even heard, but a smile formed of Neji's lips. "Well you can give it back now,"

"Do I get a reward?" Neji asked.

"You could take him on a date!" Lee said patting Shino hard on the back. "Shino could use some time out of his dorm, even if it's just to the cafeteria,"

"Shut up Lee," Shino muttered, pulling his scarf up to just below his glasses.

"I'd take that as payment," Neji grinned.

"No," Shino said.

"Then I'm keeping the scarf," Neji said and turned to leave.

Shino shifted and bit his scarf. "Alright," He blurted and blushed more. "I'll have lunch with you,"

Neji grinned. "See you at 1," Neji said.

"Wait, what about my scarf?" Shino asked.

"I'll give it to you when you show up," Neji said and left.

"You two will be a rather amusing couple," Lee joked.

Shino pushed Lee into the shelf and walked past him.

***Music Room No. 3: Sasuke & Gaara ***

Sasuke was laying on the floor on his back, his arms behind his head a smug smile on his face.

"Put your pants back on!" Gaara hissed trying to figure out where his other pant leg was as he struggled to put his leg through the hole.

"What's the hurry? The door is locked," Sasuke said sitting up.

"We've been doing it like freaking rabbits," Gaara muttered finally righting his pants.

"You only seem to complain after we're done having sex," Sasuke said.

"Because after the sex, there isn't anything else," Gaara said quietly. "We do it when ever and where ever you want,"

"I thought you liked it," Sasuke said sitting up.

"It's just sex," Gaara said looking at Sasuke. "But that's it. It's always a quick fuck before you run off to class, or where ever the hell you go," Gaara said rubbing his arm. "I thought that you wanted more then that from me....,"

" I do," Sasuke said walking over to Gaara. "I really do, I'm sorry if I made you think differently Gaara," Sasuke cupped Gaara's face. But Gaara wouldn't meet Sasuke's eyes, they always made him melt, and he ended up bending to whatever Sasuke wanted. "I've never felt like this with anyone else before Gaara," Sasuke said and Gaara closed his eyes.

"I know how you are," Gaara said. "You only keep someone around until you get bored. I know it's only a matter of time before I'm boring and you've moved on to some one else,"

"No, I don't feel like that about you," Sasuke said. " I can't breath when you're not near me. I'm sorry Gaara, I've never been able to show how I feel, I know I only say '_**it**_' when we're having sex, but I-I do,"

"You can't even say it now, can you?" Gaara asked pulling away and looked at Sasuke. "Can you?!" He asked again.

"Gaara," Sasuke said and Gaara punched him.

"You're such a fucking bastard you know Uchiha," Gaara said. Sasuke looked up at Gaara, putting a hand on his cheek. "Don't come near me again," Gaara said and stormed from the room, letting the door slam behind him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and winced. "Fuck," He muttered.

***Sai's Dorm: Sai ***

A knock on Sai's dorm door made him look up from his Calculus work.

"Its open," Sai said. The door opened, and he was surprised to see Gaara walk in, looking closer to tears then he normally did. "Gaara, is something wrong?"

"Has Kankuro called you by any chance? Saying when he's gonna be back?" Gaara asked leaning against the wall, holding himself.

Sai unfolded his legs and slowly stood. "No, he hasn't called or left any messages with me or Itachi," Sai said and Gaara closed his eyes. "Did something happen?"

"I.... just wanted to talk to him that's all," Gaara said gripping his sleeves tighter.

"Well you can always talk to me," Sai said. "I know I'm not your brother, but we've known each other for a while," Sai stopped in front of Gaara. "Did something happen with Sasuke?"

"Don't say that name," Gaara said hanging his head.

Sai sighed and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder, and Gaara seemed to crumble under the touch, and started to cry, lifting his hands to cover his face. Sai pulled Gaara against him, wrapping his arms around Gaara. Sai was never really one to show affection to anyone but Itachi, but Gaara had turned into a younger brother to Sai when he joined the swim team. Their relationship wasn't really much, but it was something that was stronger then friendship.

"What happened?" Sai asked quietly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Gaara said his head resting on Sai's chest.

Sai sighed again. "Alright, just calm down," Sai said ruffling Gaara's hair softly. "No need to get worked over silly things ne?" Sai said.

Gaara didn't answer, and Sai looked down, realizing that Gaara had fallen asleep leaning against him. Sai sighed again and lifted Gaara up with ease and laid him on the bed. Sai picked up his books and set them on his desk. Sai puffed out his cheeks, thinking the sighed letting the air from his cheeks and picked up his phone and flipped it open.

***Itachi's Dorm: Itachi, Sasuke***

"Start talking," Itachi said bitterly pushing Sasuke down into a chair.

"I don't have anything to say to you Itachi," Sasuke said and Itachi's left eyebrow cocked up.

"It wasn't a suggestion," Itachi said. "If Kankuro finds out you made Gaara cry he's gonna beat your ass when he gets back from the hospital, and I've got half a mind to help him at this point,"

Sasuke flinched. "He's crying?" Sasuke asked.

"You don't seem to know anything about Gaara besides what his body feels like do you?" Itachi bent down and Sasuke looked away. Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples. "I know that going from sleeping with someone different every time you want, to being in an actual relationship isn't easy. I know, I struggled a lot at first with it too," Itachi said and Sasuke shifted. "But you gotta try harder then you've been Sasuke,"

"It's none of your business," Sasuke said.

"Now listen here fucking brat," Itachi growled. "I'm trying to keep you from ruining the one good thing you've had in your life since mom died, and you're spitting in my face," He said and Sasuke looked at him.

Their mother was the one thing, **neither** brought up. So if Itachi brought her up, he was **serious**.

"You're gonna end up with nothing if you keep this up Sasuke. That's why I tried setting you up with Gaara, not because he was a swimmer or any of that shit. I thought he'd be good for you. If you would just learn to care about someone besides yourself, then maybe.... your life wouldn't end up so fucked up," Itachi said.

"I can't tell him I love him," Sasuke muttered. "Not just regularly, just say it,"

"It's not supposed to be easy," Itachi said.

"He tells me all the time, and I can't tell him, even though I do," Sasuke rubbed his arm. "I thought that if we had sex more, that he'd understand or something....," Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"There's a difference in saying 'I love you' when you're having sex and when you're not," Itachi said. "And having sex doesn't prove that you actually love him. Sex doesn't have an emotional connection,"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "I know, but the hell am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you two ever just laid together?" Itachi asked and Sasuke looked at him. "Nothing sexual at all, just lay together, it could be anywhere,"

"No," Sasuke said.

"Well if in a few days he's willing to see you again, maybe you should try something that doesn't lead to sex," Itachi said standing up.

"What if Gaara doesn't want to see me again?" Sasuke asked and Itachi looked back down at him.

"Then you beg him to," Itachi said simply and Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Okay,"

***Cafeteria: Neji & Shino***

Shino kept pulling his scarf up around his face, Neji was staring at him and it made Shino feel really awkward,

"Are you going to eat anything?" Neji asked pointing to the tray in front of Shino.

"I usually don't eat in front of other people," Shino said.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Can't hide my face and eat at the same time," Shino said and Neji laughed.

"Then don't try and hide your face," Neji said reaching forward and pulled Shino's scarf away from his face. "It's not that bad is it?" Neji asked.

Shino shifted and ran his fingers through his spiked black hair. "You're not the one who gets stared at," Shino said looking down at his food.

"Just ignore them," Neji said shifting so Shino was hidden from the rest of the cafeteria. "They aren't important,"

Shino nodded slowly and started eating slowly, he hated to admit it but he was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day and had fallen asleep before he had dinner last night.

"What kind of music do you like Shino?" Neji asked and Shino looked up from behind his glasses.

'_Is he really gonna try this?'_ Shino thought feeling himself blush again. "Umm... a variety of music is good. Except for country music, it annoys me, to much whining," He said and Neji smirked.

"What about movies?" Neji asked.

"I prefer books," Shino said '_He really is gonna do this... I thought he'd just pull my leg for a laugh'_ Shino thought.

"So do I, movies always leave something to be desired," Neji said.

"What music do you like?" Shino asked.

"The same as you I guess," Neji said leaning forward. "I have to ask,"

"Ask what?" Shino said.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Neji asked.

"No,"

Neji smiled. "Would you like to?" He asked.

Shino blushed, he felt trapt between a rock and a hard place. "....."

"Would you like to just try? With me?" Neji asked Shino didn't answer, but got up from the table and rushed from the cafeteria. Neji sighed and leaned back. '_He left his scarf again....'_ Neji thought lifting the grey and black striped scarf up in front of him.

***Hospital Room No. 518: Kankuro & Kiba ***

Kiba was smiling, and it made Kankuro's heart flutter. Even thought there was still slight pain in Kiba's eyes, he was smiling for Kankuro.

"Shikamaru would be the crazy guy who fought with a billionaire," Kiba said as Kankuro told him about the message Itachi sent him this morning.

"Yea, sent the guy to the hospital by the sound of it," Kankuro said looking at Kiba.

" I wish I could've seen it," Kiba said. "Shikamaru's a mean fucker when he fights," Kiba said smiling again.

"Yea, I'd have watched," Kankuro said. Kiba sighed closing his eyes and leaned against Kankuro. He'd been on a few different medications that kept him sedated, but able to sit up and talk, but he was always falling asleep.

"When do you have to go back?" Kiba asked.

"Kakashi is gonna pick me up when visiting hours are over," Kankuro said. "But I'll be back as soon as class is over," He assured.

Kiba nodded slowly and shifted, laying so his head was in Kankuro's lap. "You've missed almost a whole week worth of school," He said.

"You too," Kankuro reminded.

" I wanna get back soon, it's so boring here," Kiba said and yawned.

"It's a hospital, it's supposed to be boring," Kankuro said stroking Kiba's hair softly.

"I'm hungry," Kiba said and Kankuro laughed shaking his head.

"You just ate," He said. "And had half of my lunch too,"

"Still hungry," Kiba said stretching out somewhat cat like.

"Ill sneak something in for ya tomorrow," Kankuro promised.

Kiba nodded slowly and fell asleep. Kankuro didn't move until Kakashi opened the door, signaling that it was time to go. Kankuro shifted, laying Kiba right in the bed, then pressed his lips against Kiba's temple. "I'll be back soon Kiba," Kankuro whispered.

Kiba sighed in his sleep and Kankuro left, following Kakashi who remained rather silent.

***Music Room No. 3: Gaara ***

Gaara's finger moved slowly over the strings of his guitar, but he wasn't really trying to play that much, he didn't really want to. He sighed and rested his head against the side of his guitar for a moment. Then shifted sitting up and started playing again... A few minutes later he started singing, his voice a little shaky at first, but soon was normal.

Gaara closed his eyes and his foot tapped slowly to keep time with the music. His voice echoed in the sound proofed room and the sound of his guitar did as well.

He didn't notice the door slid open, or Sasuke step in only long enough to set a small note into Gaara's bag then leave again.

When Gaara finished singing he shifted his guitar and rested his head on his guitar again, he didn't want to move, and if he opened his eyes tears would slid down his cheeks.

'_ Why do I have to hurt? Why again?'_ Gaara thought, shifting as if in pain and let out a shaking shallow breath before breathing in again. His chest throbbed and his whole body ached. He hadn't slept well in the two says since he broke up with Sasuke, and he felt foolish for feeling like he did about Sasuke.

Gaara gritted his teeth and put a hand against his chest and whimpered, his guitar falling to the floor with an odd sound.

Arms wrapped around him and Gaara pressed his face into the board chest that he was held against. "Kankuro," Gaara whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," Kankuro said putting his head over Gaara's. Gaara reached up and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck. Kankuro sighed and closed his eyes. "It's gonna be alright Gaara," He said.

"No it's not," Gaara whispered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 6**

It took a little longer then I would've liked to get this chapter done, but I did it! I hope that you've enjoyed all the emoness of this chapter, and Shikamaru's little rage moment, which was really hard to write... How the hell are you supposed to make a lazy guy kick someone's ass? It's not easy! And oh the SasukexGaara drama, they are ridiculous with their angst... Hope you didn't think that they'd have a happy relationship, that's rather silly of you. ^_^

Itachi is smart isn't he? He gives good advice, and Sai... he can actually be nice, who knew?

As for the song Gaara sings '_Never to Late'_ By Three Days Grace, which the vocalist who's name is Adam Gontier, I think that's how you spell his last name. But Anyways, I really liked the song, and was listening to it while I was writing, so I figured what the hell, he could be Gaara's voice

Thanks for Reading, please Review and Comment.

ConstantSnow


	7. Chapter 7

***Shikamaru's Dorm: Shikamaru & Naruto***

It had been two weeks since Shikamaru had gotten into the fight with Orochimaru, and nothing had happened, so he'd finally relaxed, which Naruto was grateful for.

Naruto was sitting on Shikamaru's bed, legs folded in front of him, his hands on his ankles as he watched Shikamaru pull on a clean shirt, having just gotten out of the shower. Naruto noticed that, although Shikamaru wasn't extremely muscular, he was _very_ well toned, and watching the water roll down the lines of his six pack had almost made Naruto jump him, which was something Naruto would never do.

Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair, and pulled it up and tied it like he always did, then looked at Naruto. "Let's go get something to eat," Shikamaru said slipping his feet into his shoes.

Naruto hopped up eagerly, and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru's right arm, leaning his head against Shikamaru's shoulder.

"What's with you? You're extra clingy all the sudden," Shikamaru said ruffling Naruto's hair.

"I love you," Naruto said as they walked down the halls. "You're amazing,"

Shikamaru laughed and a wide grin form on his face. "Why thank you," He said looking down at Naruto. Naruto grinned up at him, then stood on his toes and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders.

Shikamaru was surprised at first, but quickly adjusted, kissing Naruto back, stepping until Naruto's back was against a wall, and Shikamaru braced himself by putting a forearm against the wall over Naruto's head. Naruto opened his mouth, and Shikamaru moved his tongue into the warm wet mouth he'd been invited into hungrily. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly arching his chest out so it touched Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his other hand on Naruto's neck firmly, deepening the kiss, stepping a leg between Naruto's, making him jump slightly at the sudden friction.

Naruto pulled away with a gasp for air, and Shikamaru leaned his head back exhaling slowly.

"I think I'm gonna need another shower," Shikamaru said. "Only cold now," He added looking down at Naruto who started laughing. "You really think that's funny?"

"Well it is," Naruto said looking up at Shikamaru. They both laughed for a few minutes, then leaned in, kissing again.

***Neji's Dorm: Neji ***

Neji laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, and Shino's scarf over his face. '_I've turned into a complete freak...'_ Neji thought closing his eyes and sighed heavily, before inhaling deeply then sat up, Shino's scarf falling into his lap. '_ I've never been so messed up over a person before,'_ He stood slowly folding the scarf carefully and stuffed it into his hoodie pocket along with his hands and walked from his dorm. It was late, so not many students were out, except for fourth years who didn't have curfews and a few lower class men who didn't care if they were caught. Neji walked over to the pond, and started walking around it, something he did when he tried to clear his head, but now it wasn't helping.

Neji leaned his head up, to look up at the half moon, but his eyes caught something else in stead. Shino, sitting in a tree, leaning back against the trunk, hands resting against his stomach. How he managed to fall asleep in a tree and not fall out was a black to Neji. But Shino looked completely comfortable, the scarf had fallen away from his face, revealing once again his pale beautiful face which was relaxed in sleep, Shino's eyes were closed, without his dark glasses to cover them.

Neji shift and sighed walking over to the tree and pulled himself up onto a nearby branch and took the scarf from his hoodie pocket and wrapped it around Shino's hands so it wouldn't blow away.

Shino's lips twitched in his sleep, and his hand wrapped around Neji's, causing the older boy to freeze and look down as Shino's bright green eyes flickered open.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked quietly.

"Returning your scarf," Neji said and Shino looked down and blushed covered his smooth cheeks.

"Thank you," Shino said and looked at Neji.

"Sorry for being an ass," Neji said and Shino smiled softly.

"You're not an ass," Shino said. "I'm just not used to.... attention,"

"Sorry," Neji said sliding his hand away from Shino's.

"Don't be," Shino said quietly and Neji looked up at him again. "If it's from you... It's nice,"

Neji was in shock, his heart was racing, and he stared at Shino.

"You're gonna fall if you're not careful," Shino mumbled.

"Would you try and catch me?" Neji asked stupidly and Shino laughed, ' _God he's got a beautiful laugh...'_ Neji thought.

"Sure, why not," Shino said looking at Neji. "But it's better if you just don't fall," He reminded.

"I'm already falling," Neji said. Shino stared at him intensely and then leaned forward, his lips brushed against Neji's softly.

Neji's body felt like it was on fire. He leaned into the kiss, tightening his grip on the tree branch he was sitting on with his legs, and reached forward, and tangled his fingers in Shino's hair, and deepened the kissed needfully. Shino moaned softly and closed his eyes.

Shino had only ever been kissed twice, both kisses stolen away by Neji, but Shino couldn't find himself caring anymore.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Pool: Gaara, Sai***

Gaara shot out of the water and grabbed the side of the pool, throwing his head back and gasped for air, his eyes closed tightly. Ripples ran through the pool, making water splash out nearer to Gaara, and waves died down towards the other end of the pool.

"Oi, you alright?" Sai asked kneeling down in front of him. "What's wrong with you today? You haven't been nearly as fast as normal,"

Gaara shook his head, still panting and put his forehead against the tile. "I don't know, I just feel so breathless, my chest is tight.... I go under the water and I feel like I'm drowning even thought I know I'm not," Gaara said.

Sai frowned. "You're still in love," he said and Gaara looked up at him. Sai sat down and put his legs into the water. "When I started dating Itachi, he was a lot like Sasuke is now, I went through the same thing with Itachi,"

"How?" Gaara asked pulling himself out of the water with trembling arms, and sat next to Sai.

"I love him" Sai said. "I just gritted my teeth and kept pushing until Itachi was ready,"

Gaara ran his hands over his thighs as they started to tense. "I can't do that," Gaara said. "I've never been able to stand around and let myself just get hurt all the time," He said.

" I don't blame you," Sai said. "I'm not telling you to go back to Sasuke, not until you're ready, and if you want to..... But I am telling you that it's not gonna be easy to get over things with Sasuke. After all you've gotta see him everyday and there's always gonna be a connection between the two of you,"

Gaara gritted his teeth and exhaled sharply leaned forwards so his chest was against his thighs and tried to breath, but his breath just came in short painful gasp.

Sai put his hand on Gaara's back, and massaged softly. "It's gonna be alright. Just try to relax and breath,"

Sai looked towards the bleachers, where he knew Sasuke had been hiding for a while Sasuke stared for a while, gripping the side of the bleachers so hard his fingertips bleed, then rushed from the pool. Sai looked down at Gaara, who had his arms pressed tightly between his chest and his legs. Gaara's eyes were shut tightly and tears leaked from them and Gaara leaned his head back gasping for air.

"Oi, oi, none of that, breath," Sai said rubbing Gaara's sides.

"It hurts," Gaara sobbed and covered his head, gripping his hair tightly. Sai frowned and stood, picking Gaara up and walked over to the bleachers long enough to grab a towel to put around Gaara's shoulders and carried Gaara back to his dorm. "....H-hurts," Gaara's toes curled in pain and Sai rubbed his side.

"I know," Sai said quietly. "Don't worry, I'll call Kankuro," He said setting Gaara down on his bed. "Just try and relax," Sai said.

Gaara rolled on his side, his legs pressing into the mattress and his hands clawed at the bed. Sai rubbed Gaara's side until he finally stopped, falling asleep and his body relaxed. Sai sighed heavily fixing the towel on Gaara's shoulders then pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed Kankuro's numbed.

"I think you need to get down here," Sai said.

"_What is it?"_ Kankuro asked.

"Gaara," Sai said.

The line went dead, and Sai knew that Kankuro would be there as soon as humanly possible.

Twenty minutes later, the door opened roughly and Sai looked up at Kankuro, still dressed in his football pads.

"He's been asleep since I called," Sai said as Kankuro pulled off his shoulder pads and tossed them onto the floor.

"He have trouble breathing again?" Kankuro asked walking over to the bed and knelt in front of it, and ran his fingers through Gaara's hair.

"Yea," Sai said.

"I'm gonna kill Sasuke," Kankuro growled not taking his eyes off his younger brother's face.

"Kankuro," Sai said.

"No, you know about Gaara, this is gonna get him sent back to the hospital again," Kankuro said. "I can't let that happen to him, not again. I promised him, he hates the hospital," Kankuro gritted his teeth and put his forehead against Gaara's.

Sai closed his head and rubbed his arm.

"This is all my fault," Kankuro muttered. "I told him to go out with Sasuke, I told him it'd be okay," Kankuro said.

"You can't control the way other people act Kankuro," Sai said.

"I trusted Sasuke not to hurt my brother," Kankuro said. "I was stupid and thought that someone else could take care of Gaara instead of me, and now I know that it's impossible, because everyone is just gonna end up hurting him," Kankuro's shoulders shook softly and Sai looked away, knowing the last thing Kankuro wanted was for someone to know he was crying.

***Itachi's Dorm: Itachi & Sai ***

"You seem distracted," Itachi said running his hands up Sai's arms as Sai leaned against his chest.

Sai ran his fingers over the edge of the book he held and looked out the window. "I'm sorry," Sai said quietly.

"It's about Gaara isn't it?" Itachi asked leaning down and pressing his lips against Sai's bare shoulder.

"Yea," Sai muttered. Itachi sighed heavily, placing kisses up the side of Sai's neck.

"It's not your fault," Itachi whispered.

" I know," Sai said.

Itachi shifted his legs around Sai's and rested his head on Sai's shoulder blades. "Did I really make you feel the way Sasuke makes Gaara feel?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sai looked down at Itachi's hand that gripped his own tightly. "Yea," Sai said.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said.

"It's okay," Sai said. "You made it up to me with two years of perfect happiness," Sai lifted Itachi's hand to his lips, and pressed his lips against the back of Itachi's hand and closed his eyes.

Itachi wrapped his arm around Sai's waist tightly and exhaled shakily. "I'm sorry," He repeated and pressed his lips against the center of Sai's shoulder blades, breathing in the warmth from Sai's bare skin. "I'm sorry,"

Sai put his free hand over Itachi's arm that was around his waist, rubbing his thumb back and forth over it. "It's alright," Sai whispered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Hospital Room No. 518: Kankuro & Kiba ***

Kiba watched Kankuro, knowing something was wrong by the look in his eyes.

Kiba shifted nervously, then moved over on the bed onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders, resting his head on top of Kankuro's. Kankuro reached up and held onto Kiba's arm closing his eyes and leaning against Kiba's chest.

"It's okay," Kiba whispered. "Whatever is wrong, it's gonna be okay," Kiba said and Kankuro tightened his grip on Kiba's arm. "It's gonna be okay,"

Kankuro shifted and looked up at Kiba. Kankuro put his hand lightly on the back of Kiba's neck and pulled him down softly, pressing his lips against Kiba's. Kiba kissed him back softly, putting his hands on the back of Kankuro's head, tangling his fingers in Kankuro's hair and shifted so he was straddling Kankuro's lap. Kankuro nipped Kiba's bottom lip and Kiba's lips parted, Kankuro slid his tongue into Kiba's mouth touching ever part. His hands moving onto Kiba's waist to hold tightly.

Kiba moaned arching his back slightly so his face hovered over Kankuro's, breathing heavily and slowly and looked into Kankuro's eyes. Neither one moved for a long while, just staring into the other's eyes, then their lips crashed together in a more heated passionate kiss. Kankuro's hands ran up Kiba's sides, lifting his shirt; Kankuro ran his hands over Kiba's chest, rolling Kiba's nipple between his fingers, making Kiba moan against his lips.

The door opened and they pulled away quickly.

"Well now," Kakashi cleared his throat. "It's time to go now Kiba, Kankuro, the paper work is finished,"

Kiba stood slowly, blushing brightly and fixed his shirt and Kankuro stood a few seconds later and followed Kakashi out to the car. They sat together in the back seat, hands clasped together resting on the seat between them.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***A Wing Hall: Sasuke, Kankuro ***

Kankuro grabbed Sasuke by his throat and slammed the smaller boy into the wall and brought his fist down on Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't try to fight back, but looked at Kankuro as he swung again hitting Sasuke hard in the jaw.

"Oi! Kankuro stop! You're gonna kill him!" Neji said trying to pull the large teen off the youngest Uchiha without luck.

Kankuro threw Neji back and threw Sasuke across the hall and into the lockers. People crowded around and watched as Kankuro stormed over and grabbed Sasuke lifting him off the ground and slammed him into the lockers.

"How the fuck can you even live with yourself?" Kankuro growled and Sasuke looked at him, blood dripping into his eyes and from the corners of his mouth. "Do you have any idea what the hell you did to Gaara?!"

Arms wrapped around Kankuro and pulled him back. "Stop now Kankuro," Itachi said as Kankuro struggled against him. Even though Itachi wasn't as fit as Kankuro, he kept the large teen in his grip.

"Let me go Itachi," Kankuro roared.

Sai went over and knelt next to Sasuke. "You gonna make it?" Sai asked.

Sasuke stood slowly and wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth, glanced once at Kankuro, then pushed his way through the crowd, limping and nursing the most likely broken ribs.

"LET GO!" Kankuro roared and Itachi let him go. Kankuro turned and swung at Itachi, who blocked the punch aimed for his face.

"Oi! Kankuro!" Sai lunged, wrapping his legs around Kankuro's chest and wrapping his arms around Kankuro's head. "Knock it off before you do something stupid," Sai said though gritted teeth, as Kankuro thrashed back hitting Sai into the wall. "Think about Gaara, he needs you next to him, not beating your friends," Sai said

Kankuro struggled for a few more minutes then relaxed closing his eyes and Sai set his feet on the ground and let go of Kankuro.

"Get lost, nothing to see here," Itachi said to the crowd that still hadn't left. Kankuro slumped against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair and gritted his teeth. Sai bent down in front of Kankuro, his arms folded against his stomach.

"What the hell are you staring at me for?" Kankuro mumbled.

"I thought you weren't gonna beat the hell outta Itachi's brother as a sign of friendship," Sai said cocking his head slightly.

"I changed my mind," Kankuro said. "Fucking cocky lil' brat's acting like nothing fucking happened," Kankuro gritted his teeth.

"It's not true," Sai said. "Sasuke's been trying really hard to change,"

"It's not fucking good enough," Kankuro said.

Sai looked over his shoulder at Itachi. "Things take time," Sai said. "Things that are important, ne?"

Kankuro gritted his teeth again. "That lil' shit's not important," He stood and stormed off.

"Thanks for keeping him from bashing in my face," Itachi said and Sai leaned his head back to look at Itachi.

" Well I couldn't let him break it," Sai said then stood. "Besides, beating the shit out of each other, isn't gonna help fix the problem,"

"You're right," Itachi said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 7**

Wow, hey look I give more hints about crazy past, I am awesome, just joking. Anyways, Shikamaru and Naruto are drama free for a while, Itachi and Sai are just as sexy and fluff filled as ever, Kiba's getting better, but now Kankuro's all emo! Neji and Shino are finally a couple, Gaara's drowning on air, and Sasuke's suicidal, not very OoC that one ne? So here ya go, thanks for reading.

So tell me what ya think please, and thanks for reading the craziness of my mind. Sorry it's kinda short, I'll make it up, I promise.

ConstantSnow


	8. Chapter 8

*** Cafeteria: Sasuke, Itachi & Sai ***

Sasuke didn't try to hide the bruises on his face that Kankuro had given him three days ago, the black eye, split lip and other wounds were deserved in his mind.

"Stop messing with your food and eat it," Itachi said and Sasuke looked up. "Don't look at me like that, eat your food damnit,"

Sasuke stared down at his tray, his stomach churning.

"It's not gonna make things better if you don't eat Sasuke," Sai said and Sasuke looked at him then closed his eyes tightly and swallowed the vile taste in his mouth. "Come on, open up," Sai pick up one of the french fries from Sasuke's tray and poked Sasuke in the lips with it. "I can do this all day it's rather amusing," He rested his chin in his free hand, with his elbow propped up on the table between his own tray and Itachi's and continued to poke Sasuke in the lips with the fry. "Come on, open wide, say 'Ah'," Sai said.

Sasuke lowered his head so that Sai was poking him in the forehead now.

"You're so emo," Sai said and glanced over his shoulder when Itachi had stiffened. Gaara walked into the cafeteria wearing an a sweater that was two sizes to big and hung off his right shoulder and a pair of sweatpants. "Poor kid looks like he's about to fall over," Sai muttered, then glanced back at Sasuke who was staring wide eyed at Gaara.

"Go apologize," Itachi said, but Sasuke couldn't bring himself to move, even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to run over and pull Gaara against him and beg for Gaara to take him back. "Move Sasuke,"

"Leave him be," Sai said quietly setting the french fry back on Sasuke's tray and looked at Itachi. "It's not gonna help anything, so just leave it alone,"

"Sai," Itachi said quietly.

"I've got to go," Sai said. "I've got Swim practice, then Track try outs are starting, so I've gotta go talk to the coach," Sai stood slowly. "I'll see you later," He walked away and Itachi swallowed slowly, Sai usually always kissed him, and said '_I love you' _before he left.

***Kankuro's Dorm: Kankuro & Kiba ***

Kiba writhed under Kankuro, aching his chest into the bed and gripped the pillow. Kankuro held Kiba's side tightly thrusting hard and slow into Kiba's tight damp entrance, both of them were panting hard and covered in sweat, saliva and cum, they'd been having sex like two animals in heat all since last night.

Kankuro groaned as Kiba rocked his hips back to meet his thrust. ".... Kiba," He leaned down and sucked hard on the back of Kiba's neck. Kiba screamed in pleasure when Kankuro hit his prostate hard, Kiba came and bit down on Kankuro's hand that was over his own holding the sheets tightly. Kankuro managed a few more thrust before cumming hard in Kiba with a deep moan in his throat. He tried to keep his arms from giving out so he didn't fall on Kiba, as he pulled out, but his arms were shaking, and he slowly laid on top of Kiba panting hard. Kiba released his bite on Kankuro's hand and rested his cheek against it as Kankuro rolled off him.

"I love you,"Kankuro said and Kiba smiled

"I love you too," Kiba said. Kankuro leaned over and pressed his lips to Kiba's for a few seconds then laid back down with a heavy sigh.

Kankuro chuckled. "You really know how to... wear a guy out Kiba," He said looking at Kiba who smiled his eyes closed.

"You too,"

***Gaara's Dorm: Gaara, Sai ***

"Are you feeling any better today?" Sai asked bending down in front of Gaara's bed so he was eye level with Gaara who was laying down.

Gaara shook his head.

"Did you take you medicine this afternoon?" Sai asked.

A nod.

"Alright then," Sai said putting the back of his hand to Gaara's forehead. "Your fever's down, so that's good. Are you breathing any better?"

A half nod.

"Only a little huh?" Sai said. "I'll tell the coach you're not gonna be at practice for swim, and that you won't be at track try outs," Sai said and stood slowly.

"... Stay," Gaara muttered.

Sai turned and looked at him, then smiled softly and sighed. "Alright," Sai walked over. "Move over," He said and Gaara moved back against the wall and let Sai lay down next to him. "Get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere," He said ruffling Gaara's hair softly. Gaara closed his eyes and moved against Sai, who wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulders, his hand resting on the back of Gaara's head.

"... Thank you," Gaara muttered.

Sai hummed softly in reply and Gaara shifted closer and fell asleep.....

***Courtyard: Neji & Shino ***

Neji looked down at Shino who was laying with his head in Neji's lap and he smiled.

"What are you smiling about weirdo?" Shino asked.

"Can't I just smile because I want to?" Neji asked.

"No it's weird," Shino said.

"No it's not," Neji said. "I'm smiling at you, how is that weird?"

Shino blushed and closed his eyes. "You're just weird,"

"We both are," Neji said and a smile tugged on the corners of Shino's lips.

"I guess," Shino said rolling onto his side. "Now be quite, pillows aren't supposed to talk,"

"Do you ever sleep inside?" Neji asked.

"Sometimes," Shino said with a yawn.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"Why what?" Shino opened his right eye to look up at Neji.

"Why don't you ever sleep in your dorm?" Neji asked.

"I'm weird," Shino said and Neji frowned.

"That's not an answer," Neji said.

" I don't like it," Shino said.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"The bed's uncomfortable," Shino said.

"Liar," Neji raised an eyebrow.

"It's to stuffy," Shino said shifting.

"Still lying," Neji replied.

"I don't like being in a small room," Shino said quietly.

"Alright," Neji said leaning back so he was laying down. Shino shifted moving so his head was on Neji's stomach. Neji looked down at Shino. "You okay?"

"Yea," Shino said and rolled over so he could look at Neji. "I'm not emo, I've just got problems, not gonna make a big deal about them,"

Neji frowned and pulled Shino up so he was laying on top of him. Neji pressed his lips against Shino's who blushed crimson and closed his bright eyes and kissed back.

"What was that for?" Shino asked.

"Because I wanted to," Neji said.

"Weirdo," Shino said and Neji chuckled.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Shikamaru's Dorm: Shikamaru & Naruto ***

" What do you mean no!?" Naruto cried leaning over Shikamaru who was laying on his bed with his head hanging off the side.

"I don't want to go," Shikamaru said and Naruto stuck his bottom lip out pouting. Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly. "No,"

"Please," Naruto begged. "I reallllllllly wanna go,"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because dances are fun," Naruto said and Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Please,"

"I hate dances," Shikamaru said.

"Have you ever been to one before?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately," Shikamaru said.

"It can't have been that bad," Naruto said.

"I got arrested," Shikamaru said and Naruto fell back on the floor with a heavy thud and a dramatic sigh.

"But it's Spring Formal," Naruto whined.

"So," Shikamaru said sitting up slowly. "The music always suck, hardly anyone actually dances, and some stupid kid thinks that they can actually get away with spiking the drinks," Shikamaru said crossing his arms.

"That's not the point," Naruto said sitting up with another dramatic sigh. "It'd be a couple thing," He said and Shikamaru's right eyebrow twitched.

" I don't dress up, and 'couple things' are troublesome," Shikamaru said and Naruto pouted again. Shikamaru shut his eyes tightly and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Don't make that face,"

"I'm gonna make it until you say you'll take me to Spring Formal," Naruto said.

"Then I'll keep my eyes shut until it's over," Shikamaru said. "I'm going back to sleep," He grunted falling back on his bed.

"Shika!" Naruto cried and jumped onto the bed and sat on Shikamaru's chest.

"You're heavy," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Am not," Naruto muttered crossing his arms and folding his legs indian style on Shikamaru's chest. "Why don't you like to do anything? We sit here, or in my room, or in the courtyard, or in the library, but that's all we do," Naruto said. "I'm hyper, I don't like to sit around all the time but I do, because you like to. Can't you do one thing I want to do?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru frowned and opened his eyes. Naruto's large blue eyes stared down at him and he sighed.

"I love you," Naruto said sweet, laying himself on top of Shikamaru.

Shikamaru groaned. "Fine," He blurted out and Naruto kissed his cheek quickly.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

"It's only because I love you," Shikamaru muttered rolling his eyes as he put his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I know," Naruto said and kissed under Shikamaru's chin.

"Brat," Shikamaru muttered and Naruto pressed his lips against Shikamaru's kissing him passionately. "That's better," Shikamaru said quietly.

Naruto put his arms under his chest and rested his head under Shikamaru's chin. "I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you to," Shikamaru said.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

***Kiba's Dorm: Kankuro & Kiba ***

Kiba struggled to sit up, and leaned against the wall when he could finally get into a decent sitting position. He pulled the sheet over his lap and groaned closing his eyes, unsure of why the hell he even sat up, he didn't have class, the classes had been stopped for two weeks of spring break. He listened to the sound of the shower running, and figure that Kankuro was using it.

Kiba forced himself to get up, and stumbled into the bathroom. "I'm getting in," Kiba muttered opening the shower curtain, Kankuro looked at him.

"You should still be sleeping," Kankuro said helping Kiba into the shower.

"Yea, I know," Kiba said sighing as the water rushed over him. He leaned back against Kankuro, who chuckled and put his hands on Kiba's waist.

"You gonna be alright? It was pretty rough last night," Kankuro said.

"It was worth it," Kiba said smiling tiredly and Kankuro grinned.

"Damn right," Kankuro said.

"Ouch," Kiba muttered.

"Here, lean your head forward," Kankuro said and Kiba did. Kankuro began massaging Kiba's shoulders, and slowly made his way down Kiba's sides, and over the center of his back. Kiba groaned in relief letting his mouth fall open.

"I didn't know you could do this," Kiba muttered and Kankuro chuckled. "Where did you learn this?"

"It's used for therapy a lot on people who suffer anxiety attacks," Kankuro said and Kiba looked up at Kankuro with concern through half lidded eyes. "It's just something I picked up taking care of Gaara,"

Kiba gasped. "Oh god!" He reached out and put his hand against the shower wall to support himself. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Did I get it?" Kankuro asked with a chuckle.

"Y-yea," Kiba said. "God that felt good," He said.

"Your back still hurt?" Kankuro asked.

"No," Kiba said.

"Good," Kankuro said.

***Library: Itachi & Sai ***

"You're really quite today Sai, is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"No," Sai said tapping his pen against the table as he looked through his calculus book.

"If I did something, tell me," Itachi said and Sai looked up at him in annoyance.

"Stop acting pitiful Itachi," Sai said and looked back down at his book.

Itachi sighed. "I'm not acting pitiful, I'm worried," He said.

"Well pitiful and worried are starting to get awful alike, and awfully annoying," Sai said rolling his eyes.

"What is with you?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to do my homework," Sai said.

"This isn't about your fucking homework," Itachi said and slammed the book shut. Sai jumped back and looked at Itachi.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Sai hissed.

"We promised each other we'd be front about everything Sai, no is not the time to start changing things, it's been nearly three years and I'm not going to let our relationship fall apart," Itachi said.

"This has nothing to do with **our** relationship," Sai said.

"Then what is it?" Itachi asked.

"You really should have to ask," Sai said standing quickly, so his chair fell back with a loud thud, making the people look up from their work. "Not everything in my life is about you, you fucking prick, get over yourself," Sai grabbed his books and stormed form the library, Itachi felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. It took him a few seconds to recover, and quickly got up and chased after Sai. "Leave me alone!" Sai yelled as Itachi grabbed his elbow.

"No," Itachi said. "Tell me what the hell is wrong,"

"No," Sai said struggling to get out of Itachi's grip. "Fuck! That hurts let go!" Sai swung his leg, bringing his knee into Itachi's side.

Itachi let go and Sai took off. Itachi gritted his teeth and put his hand against his side and winced. "Shit,"

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Chapter 8**

Well, I know it's not much, and this story is probably getting a little boring now cause it's just about nothing, but I figured I'd get a chapter up before I go to bed, which I was gonna do like an hour ago, but whatever. So here you go, enjoy

Review and Comment please

ConstantSnow


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning:** This chapter contains **graphic **sex between men!!!! There is no joke about this. If you are offended by **sexual intercourse** between **men**, do not read. You have been **warned**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or related characters or themes. This story in no way reflects the views of Naruto's creator.

**Author's Note:** I found this picture of all the guys from Naruto.... well major characters, the ones I've mentioned as students going to school in suits and I was inspired to write the whole night for Spring Formal for all the characters. So get ready for some really good stuff, Like Shikamaru with his hair down! *drools*, plus way more smut then I've put into any of my other stories, well except for maybe Mind Games, anyways I will shut up and get on with it alright? Great.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

********Main Entrance : Shikamaru**** ****

'_This is so stupid....' _ Shikamaru thought leaning against the wall, watching students from Leaf Academy and the female students from the Suna Academy walking around, dressed up from the Spring Formal; guys in suits, girls in dresses. '_.... I could've been taking a nap... or watching a movie.... Where the hell are you Naruto?'_ Shikamaru ground his teeth and looked out the doors towards the dorms. Naruto insisted that Shikamaru be waiting for him here at 8, it was almost 8:30 now, needless to say, Shikamaru.... was pissed. '_You gotta wear a suit Shikamaru.... You gotta try Shikamaru'_ Shikamaru rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair brushing it from his eyes. '_ Wear your hair down please Shikamaru... Why did I even listen to that brat?' _Shikamaru sighed.

"Wow Shikamaru, you clean up pretty nice,"

Shikamaru turned his eyes to Kankuro and he raised an eyebrow. Kankuro was wearing black slacks and a button up white shirt and a tie; the shirt's collar was turned up and his tie was loosened, his black jacket . "Shut up,"

"Where's Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Not here," Shikamaru crossed his arms and sighed. "He fucking begged me to bring him to this fucking thing, then doesn't show.... Shit," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and frowned.

Naruto came into the main hall and frozen. His face was flushed and he rubbed his arm looking at Shikamaru. "I'm really sorry I'm late," Naruto said quietly. "I got called to the principal's office," He shifted and looked up at Shikamaru.

"I'll see you two inside," Kankuro said and left.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing," Naruto said. Shikamaru sighed and leaned forward and took Naruto's tie carefully.

"Your tie's lopsided silly," Shikamaru said.

" My hands wouldn't stop shaking," Naruto admitted and Shikamaru smiled.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Shikamaru said and pressed his lips to Naruto's forehead.

" You look really good Shika," Naruto said running his fingers through Shikamaru's hair and he smiled as a light blush touched Shikamaru's cheeks for a moment, then it vanished.

"Let's get this over with," Shikamaru said taking Naruto's hand

"It's not like I'm torturing you," Naruto said as they walked into the gym.

"Yes, you are," Shikamaru said. Light colored streamers and balloons filled the gym, the main lights were off and dimmer lights were on. There were already a lot of people in the gym and it was hot inside. Shikamaru sighed, the music was to loud for him, some techno dance song, much to fast for his taste as well.

"Everyone looks so excited," Naruto said and Shikamaru looked at him. "Come on let's dance,"

Shikamaru's shoulders dropped and he groaned. "I don't dance Naruto,"

"It's not even that hard," Naruto said. "You just move," He said.

"I don't dance," Shikamaru repeated.

"Aw come on," Naruto whined. Shikamaru frowned. "Come on, I'll show you,"

"Naruto I'd rathe- whoa," Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's hand and took him towards where everyone was dancing.

"Come on Shikamaru, just move," Naruto said.

"Naruto I really ...rather.... not," Shikamaru's face turned red as he watched Naruto start to dance, '_That's totally not.... fair' _ Shikamaru thought swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry. His eyes grew wide as he looked down and watched Naruto's hips gyrate in rhythm with the music and Naruto's arms move above his head. '_ There's no way that's legal.... it's torture'_

"Come on Shikamaru," Naruto said and put his hands on Shikamru's waist and stepped against him. "Just move, it's not that hard," Shikamaru followed the gyrations of Naruto's hips. Naruto smiled as Shikamaru put a hand against the small of Naruto's back. "See, you're a natural,"

"I never said I couldn't dance," Shikamaru said. "I just said I didn't," He smiled pulling Naruto closer.

Their bodies moved together with the rhythm of the rest of the people pressed against them, sweat made their hair stick to their face and they were breathing hard. Shikamaru didn't care either, he liked having Naruto moving against him, the way the blond's hips nudged against him was causing such wonderful friction that Shikamaru forgot that he had been forced into this situation in the first place, he was glad too.

They lost track of time, or how long they'd been pressed together in the pile of bodies moving against each other. Naruto was lost in pure bliss enjoying the feeling of Shikamaru's toned body pressed against his own slender one. How their hearts raced in their chest and the music pounded their bodies. Shikamaru had taken control now, moved Behind Naruto, his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, his chest pressed against Naruto's back.

It was symbolic of things to come later in the night....

********Kankuro & Kiba********

Kiba was like a wild animal when he danced, the way his body moved with the music just screamed sex to Kankuro. Every movement of every muscle of Kiba's slender toned frame was erotic and Kankuro's body was on fire.

"Let's get the hell outta here," Kankuro growled hungrily in Kiba's ear as Kiba ground their hips together.

"Took ya long enough," Kiba said looking up at Kankuro with a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask,"

They barely made it into Kankuro's dorm before they were tearing each other's clothes off trying to get to the bed, but they fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Kiba flipped Kankuro over with a growl and straddled his waist, gripping Kankuro's tie which had remained around his neck even though his shirt was hanging on the lamp where it had been thrown by it's owner. Kankuro's mouth hung open and he panted hard, his erection pressing up against Kiba's back.

Kiba smirked again and shifted back and moaned when Kankuro's cock pressed against his ass. His tongue pressed up against his top lip as he slowly empaled himself on Kankuro. Kankuro pushed himself up on his elbows and thrust up into Kiba, who screamed in pleasure when his prostate was grazed. He put his hands on Kankuro's hips.

".. uuuuUhhnnNnnn..... Lemme," Kiba panted huskily and Kankuro grinned. Kiba started moving, gyrating his hips like he had been when he was dancing and Kankuro threw his head back and let a deep moan escape his lips as his cock was squeezed tightly by Kiba's body. Kiba was breathing hard and moaning loudly, which was quickly sending Kankuro over the edge fast. Kiba leaned down and pressed his lips hard against Kankuro's, their tongue clashed and saliva ran down their chins. Kiba licked down Kankuro's neck, thrusting himself harder down onto Kankuro's cock. Kankuro reached up and began pumping Kiba's cock and Kiba arched his back out and scratched Kankuro's chest his tongue swirling around Kankuro's left nipple.

Kiba arched up as Kankuro's hips bucked up, thrust his cock hard into Kiba, sending the younger boy over the edge and he screamed as he came hard his body trembling so hard it was close to convulsions. Kankuro screwed his eyes shut and moaned as he came shortly after Kiba.

They fell back on the floor panting hard, bodies shaking. Kankuro reached up and tangled his fingers in Kiba's hair, pulling Kiba's head up so he could kiss him. Kiba moaned against Kankuro's lips.

********Indoor Pool: Itachi & Sai********

"I knew I'd find you here," Itachi said leaning against the door leading into the hall. Sai was sitting at the top of the bleachers, his knees to his chest and his arms around his shins; tears stained his cheeks and flooded his eyes.

"Go away," Sai said.

"Not until you listen," Itachi said walking slowly up the bleachers, his hands in his coat pocket. He stopped a few spots down from Sai, so he was looking up at him.

" I don't want to hear it," Sai said.

"I'm gonna talk anyways," Itachi said. " I'm sorry for being so stupid, and forgetting about the meaning of this day for you, this entire month actually is important to your past, and I should've remembered. I know that I was being stupid, and selfish and arrogant, and I understand why you're so upset with me,"

"I'm not upset with you," Sai said wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

"Well you should be," Itachi said stepping closer so he was standing in front of Sai, looking down at him. "I'm supposed to be the one to make you forget those memories, and I failed you miserably," Itachi knelt down slowly. "I'm begging you to take me back Sai, so I can make you forget everything about this month in your past," Itachi said and Sai looked at him. "I love you more then anything else in this world, and seeing you like this, does more then just make me hurt,"

Sai sobbed and covered his eyes. "I never left you Itachi," He said and Itachi's lips crashed against his. Sai wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders. "P-please I don't want to remember.... fuck me.... fuck me hard.... until I forget everything even my own name," Sai whispered and Itachi pulled Sai against him hard and shifted his position on the bleachers. He pulled Sai's pants down hard, then his own and thrust into Sai who screamed throwing his head back. Itachi sucked hard on Sai's neck, thrusting fast and hard. Sai's knees pressed up against Itachi's chest. Sai writhed as Itachi repeatedly nailed his prostate hard. His vision gave out to pure white and his body was on fire. He clawed at Itachi's back which was still covered in jacket and shirt. The bleachers pressed painfully into Sai's back, but he didn't care, it felt like Itachi was tearing him in half but he screamed for more until he came hard, coating his own shirt. But Itachi didn't stop, he kept thrusting, getting harder, even though he felt blood on his cock. Sai's voice rang in Itachi's ears and he was starting to thrust out of the hard fast rhythm he had been using and he gripped the bleachers hard, and bit down on Sai's neck when he came.

Sai went limp against Itachi who slowly let Sai's legs go, and pulled out, his cum in a string from the tip of his cock to where it was dripping on Sai's thigh. Itachi's lips were parted as he panted hard leaning over his unconscious lover. He leaned down and ran his lips slowly across Sai's jawline, his tongue moving from his lips to lick down Sai's neck, getting the salty taste of sweat from it.

********Neji's Dorm: Neji & Shino********

Neji laid Shino back slowly running his hands slowly down Shino's chest, undoing the button's of his black shirt. Shino's pale face was flushed, and he was breathing hard.

Neji looked up at Shino as he slipped the shirt from Shino's shoulders. "Relax, we'll go slow, and if you want to stop, I will," Neji said and pressed his lips softly against Shino's. Shino's eyes fluttered closed and he reached up, sliding Neji's unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders, running his fingers down Neji's back, then up Neji's sides. Neji smiled moving slowly away from Shino's lips, brushing his lips down Shino's neck. Neji's tongue darted from his mouth and swirled around Shino's nipple.

Shino arched and moaned, gripping the pillow above his head. "...N-Neji,"

"You weren't lying when you said you were sensitive were you?" Neji asked and Shino looked at him then moaned seeing Neji tug on his nipple softly.

".... T-told you," Shino whispered and bit his lip as Neji's tongue ran down the center of his stomach to his naval and Neji chuckled.

"You're an outtie," Neji said and smiled before sucking on Shino's naval.

Shino gasped and fisted the pillow again. " S-so,"

"I think it's cute," Neji said looking up at Shino, watching Shino's face for a few minutes before slowly unbuttoning Shino's pants and pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. The front of Shino's green boxers were already wet with precum and Neji leaned down and bit softly at the bulge. Shino's hips bucked and Neji grabbed them, holding them down.

"S-sorry," Shino said.

"Don't be," Neji said moving up on his knees to unbutton his own pants. Shino watched and he blushed more seeing the large bulge in Neji's black boxers that strained the fabric. Neji shifted and leaned back down over Shino, his hands on either side of Shino's head. Shino swallowed timidly then arched up, and pressed his lips against Neji's, Neji kissed back, slipping his tongue into Shino's mouth, laying his lower half over Shino's and slowly ground their hips together. Shino moaned loudly against Neji's lips and closed his eyes tightly.

Neji slipped Shino's boxers off, then his own, and Shino pushed his head back into the pillow and gripped the sheets tightly as Neji bucked his hips so their cocks rubbed together, Shino's precum smearing against Neji's cock. Neji licked a few of his fingers and moved them slowly under Shino's ass and pressed slowly. "This is gonna hurt," Neji said.

"Okay," Shino said.

Neji slipped his ring finger slowly into the virgin hole and Shino's mouth fell open in a silent cry. Neji pressed his lips against Shino's. "I'm sorry, this will be easier if you lay on your stomach," Neji said moving off of Shino and rolling him onto his stomach. Shino moved his hands up onto the pillow next to his head. Neji raised Shino's hips and slipped his finger back into Shino. He ran his other hand soothingly over Shino's spine, moving his finger slowly inside the younger boy until he felt the muscle that held tightly relax. Neji leaned down and pressed his lips against the small of Shino's back and slipped in his middle finger. Shino cried out softly and bit the pillow. Neji stilled his hand, but continued kissing and sucking softly on Shino's back, his free hand moving under Shino's raised hips to stroke Shino's cock. Neji started moving his fingers again, stretching Shino out slowly, pushing as deep as he could. He wanted to hear what Shino would sound like when Neji hit his prostate. Neji added his third finger, pushing deeper into Shino's tight warmth, and found what he'd been searching for, Shino cried out arching his chest into the bed.

".... AhhhaaNnn..... N-Neji," Shino moaned and Neji shivered at the sound of his name, and his cock twitched against Shino's thighs Shino gasped at the feeling.

"...Almost," Neji whispered spreading his fingers slightly wider and moving them in an out a few more times, then removed them. Shino moaned at the emptiness and shifted. Neji reached over to the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed a healthy amount into his hand and rubbed it over his aching cock slowly, closing his eyes for a few seconds, then he moved over Shino slowly, and lined himself up. "Take a deep breath," He said quietly in Shino's ear, as his cock nudged against the twitching hole he had just prepared. Shino inhaled slowly and deeply and Neji started thrusting himself into Shino.

"AhhHhhh.... i-it hu-hurts.....!" Shino cried and Neji stopped and leaned down pressing his lips against Shino's cheek.

"Breath now," Neji said rubbing Shino's side slowly. Shino took a shallow breath and relaxed the grip on the pillow. "I'm sorry it hurts," He whispered licking Shino's ear softly.

"...I-I'm o-okay now," Shino said. Neji pushed himself the rest of the way into Shino then stopped.

"You have to breath now," Neji said reaching up and wrapped his hand over Shino's. Shino took a few deep breaths and his body started to relax again. Neji started moving, thrusting slowly so Shino could get used to it. Shino moaned softly every few seconds and leaned his head back against Neji's shoulder. Neji thrust deeper and deeper gaining speed and force. Shino started to write beneath Neji. His moans became less and less pained and they grew louder as his pleasure grew.

And then Neji hit it , the spot with in Shino that made him see stars and his voice cry out in beautiful pleasure. Neji moaned at the sound of Shino's voice echoing in his ears. Neji thrust harder as Shino reached back and gripped Neji's left hip tightly, and his hips bucked back to meet Neji's thrust. Neji reached under Shino and started stroking his cock fast and hard in time with his thrust. It was to much for Shino the double pleasure of having Neji pounding into his ass and Neji large hand tugging on his erection pushed him over the edge hard. Shino screamed again as his cum splashed onto Neji's hand and sheets. Neji moaned as Shino's warmth quivered around him, he thrust a few more times, then came as well.

Shino went limp on the bed and Neji slowly removed himself from him and laid next to him. Shino took his hand slowly and lightly and closed his eyes.

"I love you Neji," Shino whispered.

"I love you too, Shino," Neji whispered. A exhausted smile formed on Shino's lips and he slept.

********Music Room No. 4: Gaara********

Gaara sat strumming his fingers over his guitar slowly, his eyes closed, a calm look on his face for the first time in many weeks. The rest of the school was enjoying the dance, but Gaara didn't go, he didn't have a date and wasn't one to go to a social event in the first place.

The door opened making Gaara look up. His chest grew tight but his face remained calm as he looked as Sasuke

Sasuke still had a bandage on the right corner of his mouth, his eye was still black, but faded. "Look, I know that I'm the last person you probably wanna see ever.... but I had to come talk to," Sasuke said.

" Then talk," Gaara said setting his guitar down. "I'll listen,"

Sasuke swallowed. " I know I've messed with your life pretty bad, and I've come to regret it more then anything else I have ever done in my life," Sasuke took in a deep breath. " I know that it is too soon for me to ask for you to open yourself back up to me after what I did...." Sasuke shifted, a pained expression on his face. " But, I can't stand not being around you, I've got to have you near me for the world to stop spinning. I need to hear your voice for my head to be clear," Sasuke looked up at Gaara. " I'm just asking you not to hate me anymore. I'm begging you,"

Gaara shifted and leaned forward, putting his forearms on his knees, and folded his hands slowly. " That's a lot to ask Sasuke," Gaara said quietly.

" I know," Sasuke said and sank slowly to his knees and leaned forward until his forehead touched the floor. " Please, I'd take all the hurt back if I could, I'd do it right, treat you the way you should be. I'd tell you that I love you every day, every second if I could....I need you,"

Gaara stared at Sasuke for a while, then looked away. "You shouldn't beg, not for anything, not even your life,"

"You're more important to me then life," Sasuke said and Gaara looked at him as he sat up again. Sasuke's face was completely serious, and his eyes were intense. Gaara looked away again.

" I don't know if I can ever.... open myself up to you again Sasuke," Gaara said and Sasuke closed his eyes. "But..... the truth is.... no matter how I look at it, the way I pick and poke at it....... I'm never going to stop loving you.... even if you kill me,"

"Gaara," Sasuke whispered.

" I've accepted the fact that you've completely turned my world upside down and inside out and backwards, but that's all I've been able to manage," Gaara said. "I'm in love with you, but I cannot love you. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Gaara said.

********Naruto's Dorm : Shikamaru & Naruto********

They had stayed at the dance until it was over, then Naruto took Shikamaru's hand, and lead him to his dorm.

Naruto turned and pressed his lips against Shikamaru's wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru kissed back immediately pulling Naruto against him tightly and made Naruto step back until his knees hit the bed, but that he didn't fall. Their tongue moved against each other as Shikamaru and Naruto pulled apart slightly.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru breathed.

"Yes," Naruto said pulling Shikamaru's jacket off and letting it fall to the floor. Shikamaru kissed Naruto again and pulled off Naruto's jacket and unbuttoned his shirt quickly.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for the longest time," Shikamaru admitted laying Naruto on the bed and kissed down his slender chest.

"I know," Naruto said and moaned as Shikamaru's tongue swirled across his chest Shikamaru pulled away long enough to pull his shirt and tie off and throw them across the room and he leaned back down to suck on Naruto's salty skin. Naruto moaned and ran his hands down Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru moved down and pulled the button of Naruto's slacks open and then the zipper. He licked the waistband of Naruto's orange and black boxers before sliding them and Naruto's pants off and dropping them on the floor. Naruto shifted and bit his bottom lip, feeling Shikamaru's hot breath on his erection. Shikamaru ran his lips over the side of Naruto's erection, making the blond shiver.

Shikamaru mouthed the base of Naruto's cock, his hand moving over Naruto's right hip. Naruto moaned softly as Shikamaru's tongue moved over his cock then up the underside.

"...Shika," Naruto said his voice sent shivers up Shikamaru's spine. Shikamaru licked the slit of Naruto's cock and Naruto's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned louder. Shikamaru glanced up at Naruto, then slipped Naruto's cock into his mouth. Naruto cried out at the sensation of wet warmth surrounding him. Shikamaru took Naruto completely in his mouth and hummed, making the blond writhe and cry out again. Shikamaru loved that sound, his head slowly began to bob and he closed his eyes letting his teeth scrape against the sensitive skin. "MmmNnn.... S-Shika," Naruto said. Shikamaru hummed again and Naruto's hips bucked, Shikamaru pulled his mouth away. "N...No," Naruto moaned and Shikamaru smiled wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Don't worry," Shikamaru said licking his fingers as he stared down at Naruto's flushed face. "I'm far from done," He said and leaned over Naruto and pressed his lips against Naruto's parted lips. His hand moved quickly and his pushed his middle finger into Naruto.

Naruto's mouth opened wide against Shikamaru's and he cried out softly. Shikamaru nipped softly on Naruto's lips then he pulled away, turning his attention to Naruto's jaw line as he twisted his finger within the blond. Naruto squirmed at the sensation, it wasn't that painful, it was just..... strange. Naruto's breath came in short burst as Shikamaru added his index finger.

" Just relax, it'll feel good soon," Shikamaru said sucking on Naruto's left ear.

Naruto moaned and reached up, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders, and bent his knees, lifting his hips slightly. Shikamaru moved his fingers deeper and Naruto cried out and bit down on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru pulled his lips away from Naruto's neck and groaned with pleasure at the slight pain from Naruto's bite. He spread his fingers and added a third, rubbing against Naruto's prostate, making Naruto throw his head back and scream Shikamaru's name.

Shikamaru grinned and pulled his fingers from Naruto.

" D-Don't.... do that," Naruto said.

"What's replacing them will be better," Shikamaru said grabbing the lotion off the floor and squeezed some into his hand.

Naruto's back arched. "Shikamaru," He whined and Shikamaru closed his eyes and bit his cheek his hand around his cock.

"Naruto," Shikamaru breathed regaining his thoughts and spread the lotion quickly over his cock and moved over Naruto, lifting the blond's legs around his waist.

"Do it fast," Naruto said.

"You sure, it's gonna hurt, my cock's much bigger then my fingers," Shikamaru said.

"Now!" Naruto cried. Shikamaru thrust into Naruto who screamed, arching off the bed, his nails digging into Shikamaru's back. Shikamaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt himself being squeezed tightly. He gripped the head board, his other hand moving to the small of Naruto's back. Naruto pulled his arms from around Shikamaru's shoulders and put his hands on Shikamaru's chest.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked looking down at Naruto's face, it showed pain, but it also showed pleasure.

"Y-Yes," Naruto said. "Move,"

Shikamaru licked his lips and started moving slow, but hard, the bed creaked and Naruto moaned. Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's who's tongue slipped into Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru moaned and started thrusting faster, Naruto rocked his hips with Shikamaru's causing Shikamaru to groan in pleasure.

"...AhhhHaahnNnn..... Shika...... m-more," Naruto pleaded. "... D-deeper,"

Shikamaru shifted, lifting one of Naruto's legs over his shoulder and thrust harder, pushing himself deeper into Naruto, hitting Naruto's prostate. Naruto screamed Shikamaru's name again and writhed. Shikamaru moved his hand from the small of Naruto's back to Naruto's cock and began pumping it.

"....G-gonna.... cu-cum Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Me too," Shikamaru breathed.

Naruto's back arched again and he cried Shikamaru's name, sending Shikamaru over the edge, and Shikamaru came, filling Naruto with his release.

Shikamaru leaned down and pressed his lips against Naruto's and wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, pulling Naruto up against him.

"I love you," Shikamaru said.

" I love you too. Naruto whispered.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**End of Voice**

Yup, that's right, it's the end of the story, since there was really no plot, there was no reason to just drag it on and on, I know it's kinda irritating because I started to kinda form a plot, but I've got other Naruto fan fics I wanna write, and this one was just for the hell of it and I was bored. So I ended it with everyone having sex, well except for Sasuke and Gaara, but o well. Besides I gave you man on man smut four different times, in one chapter, plus basically dry humping too.

Anyways thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, even if it was just the smut I put in the story and nothing else, please leave any comments, reviews, questions or request for other Naruto fan fics, or any other anime I guess and I'll reply.

ConstantSnow


End file.
